Figment
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff/Adam, Jay/Adam. Adam was just an average kid, until a strange kid named Jeff showed up & slowly started to corrupt him. The problem is; Jeff's only real to Adam. Major AU, OOC. Jeff Hardy, Edge, Christian.
1. Trouble Maker

**I have absolutely no clue. Sleep Dep plus Headache plus Reading Horror Fics plus A Chatty Jeff Muse equals This. Adam was just an average kid growing up in an average neighborhood until a strange kid named ****Jeff showed up & slowly started to corrupt him. The problem is; Jeff's only real to Adam.**** Very confusing, lol. Underage mostly, manipulation, Jeff basically in control of Addy. Some sexual stuff as usual, non-con, fondling, etc. Adam's bottom. Jeff/Adam, some Jay/Adam snuck in there. Major AU, OOC, non-wrestling. It gets a bit darker as it progresses. **

**I own nothing but the confusion! And really I don't own that! I make nothing! **

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter one/ 'Trouble Maker'  
Rated; M/ L, (some non-sexual corporal punishment, borderline incestuous flirting)**

"One day you'll be mine." The spry young blond-haired boy said to the other with the wavy golden locks.

"What if I don't want to be?" The golden hazel-eyed child questioned defiantly as he sat on the swing, hair blowing softly around his neck, his head down and eyes rolled up.

"You will. I'll make you." The younger boy's lips curled into a dangerous grin that sent a chill down the other's spine.

-xx-

Adam Copeland lived with his mother Judy, her boyfriend David Heath and his adopted son Jason Reso. They lived in a nice house in an average neighborhood and Adam and Jay had a big backyard to play and roam in. Typically Adam was a normal kid living a normal kid's life.. That was until he met the strange little boy named Jeff. The boy was at least a couple years younger than the 12 year old Adam, but damn if his domineering attitude didn't make Adam feel younger.

Jeff was different and unique. Jeff climbed trees and recklessly rode his bike and Jeff was certain to be Adam's death. Jeff had no rules but his own.

Jeff got Adam in trouble a lot.

"Adam, I said no." David said, straightening out his newspaper, holding it in both hands as he sat in his favorite recliner in the living room. The blond haired man had been courting Adam's mom for awhile now and while they never agreed to get married, David was the closest thing the boy ever knew to a real father figure. The man took care of them anyhow. Worked and helped with bills, took care of Adam and his mom and even if Jay wasn't like a best friend of sorts or anything to Adam, it still all worked out.

Adam stood fidgeting with his hands in front of him as his foot twisted and dug into the carpet. "But Jeff said.."

David shook his head and shot Adam a warning glare. "Jeff, huh? Who's this Jeff? I've never saw a Jeff."

Adam opened his mouth and began to talk. "He's the boy that.."

"Adam." David called sternly, meeting the young boy's gaze as Adam blinked his eyes up at him. "I said no. Now go wash up for dinner. Your mama made meat loaf and I hear it's almost ready."

Adam knew to be quiet and drop the issue. Jeff kind of scared him, but David's belt scared him more and he wasn't taking a whipping on account of Jeff wanting him to do something silly.

-xx-

Adam was sitting in his swing when Jeff strolled into the backyard.

"So, did you get permission?" The now blue-haired boy asked. Adam knew it was summer, but he didn't know of anybody whose parents would let them dye their hair blue and walk around like that. Jeff was just different. Jeff didn't seem to have a set of rules to follow, or a curfew or anything.

"Papa said no." Adam said lowly.

Jeff sat down on the swing that was beside of Adam's with a funny sound in his throat. "Ugh, Adam.. jeez.. sometimes I wonder why I bother with you." Jeff sighed and pushed the front part of his hair back, containing a snort at Adam's small 'sorry'. "Eh, no matter. We can find something else to do."

That something else was playing a game of ding-dong-ditch. The two boys would run up to someone's door, ring the doorbell and then run away before anyone could answer. As usual, Adam was skeptical at first, but slowly eased into it and started having fun. On the last house on the block, Jeff ran off before Adam did and when the blonde turned his body half way around to look, Adam tripped over his own two legs and fell flat on the porch. He caught himself with his hands and had surely skinned his knee in the process.

When Adam turned over to his butt to attempt getting up, he looked up and gulped loudly as he saw one of his last years school teachers Mrs. Whitaker staring at him with utter disdain and disapproval. The tiny, old and very much stubborn (since she refused to die and leave kids at peace) and incredibly stern woman folded her frail arms and shook her head at the blonde. She never did seem to like Adam in class and repeatedly tried to make life hell for the skinny blonde. He spent many of his days trapped with his nose in the corner or in detention all because the Crypt Keeper biddy thought he was a trouble maker.

"And just what are you doing here, Mister Copeland? Do I need to call your mother and tell her what you've been up to?" She smirked dryly, cruelly.

Adam shook his head. "N-no.." He looked back for Jeff, but the younger boy was gone.

"Oh, really? Then tell me why exactly you were ringing my doorbell. I know it couldn't be of significant importance." She asked, tapping her fingers on her elbow as her arms were still crossed.

"I-I.. Um.. sorry, Ma'am.. Really.. Me and.." Adam paused before he could say the name Jeff. "My friend and I were playing a game.. we were just funning. Honest."

"Hm." Mrs. Whitaker said with a unimpressed, and rather snotty, huff. "So you think it's funny to disturb people for no reason? I'll be having a little talk with your folks. You can count on it."

Adam gulped and tried to start to protest, but the crotchety old teacher just went back inside and slammed the door. Adam dreaded going home. He knew both his parents thought Mrs. Whitaker was wonky, but she could be hateful and annoying. And Adam had been getting in more trouble lately and David was getting to be intolerant of it entirely.

-xx-

As soon as Adam got home David grabbed the smaller blonde by the arm and jerked him into the bedroom, pulling him over the bed, a belt in his hand. Adam was thankful he only got a few swift licks, but they still stung and they still brought tears to his eyes every time the thick leather belt connected with his bottom.

"I told you, Adam; _Jeff_ is gonna get you in trouble." David snarled as he struck the whimpering boy a couple more times across the behind. David turned Adam around and held him down by his arms on the bed. "Do you hear me?"

Adam sniffled, feeling the tears run down his cheeks as he looked up at the much larger man. "Y-yes.. yessir.. M'sorry.." He wiped at his face as David let him go.

"Good. Now you're going to wash up for supper and you're going to come straight down. And for this little stunt, you're grounded for a week. No TV, no going outside and _no _visitors. You'll stay in your room and that's it. Are we clear?"

Adam sniffled again and wiped his nose with his wrist before nodding. His ass was aching a bit and he kept himself from turning over to rub it. "Yessir.."

"_Jeff_ will just have to stay away." David muttered as he left, closing Adam's door behind him.

-xx-

Judy sighed as David entered the kitchen. She turned the water off and dried her hands on a dish towel. "Was that really necessary? He's just a kid."

"Now, Judy, we've talked about this. Adam's.." David sighed. "He's just worrying me. He's blaming his problems on a boy that doesn't even exist. And he's a little too old for an imaginary friend."

Judy shook her head. "Still, you didn't have to go that far about it. Grounding him would of sufficed."

"I just wanted to get his attention. Besides, I didn't hit hard enough to have hurt him. His feelings maybe. Boy's too soft." David muttered, running a hand back through his hair.

Judy put her hand on her hip and looked down. "Yeah. And _that's_ probably _my_ fault." She said with dripping sarcasm.

"Now I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." More sarcasm in her tone.

David dropped his head and let out a breath as Judy walked over to set the table. A chore that was supposed to be handled by Adam and Jay. David wasn't abusive and he tried to be a good father to both and a loving companion to Judy.. but with Adam's recent behavior he was starting to become worrisome. The boy wasn't acting right and not how he was brought up to act. He was disobeying and getting in trouble more. David was just scared for the worse to turn out of him. He wanted to chalk it up to a kid being a kid, but it just felt different this time. David couldn't explain the feeling he had, but it bothered him a little.

-xx-

Jay walked in the room to find Adam laying on the bed pouting. "Poor baby, want me to rub it?" He smirked, strolling over to the bed.

"Screw you." Adam huffed.

"Hm.. I dunno if you're my type.. I mean, you're definitely pretty enough, but.." Jay pushed Adam onto his back and grabbed his arms, poising over the long-haired blonde as Adam began to squirm.

"Jay, quit it! I'm not in the mood!" The boy shouted, trying to pry his hands from Jay's grip.

The shorter haired blonde only looked down with mischievous blue eyes. "Shh, Adam.. don't wanna scream too loud now, Daddy'll hear us and not be happy." Jay leaned down to kiss Adam on the side of the neck.

Adam tensed and struggled harder, growling as Jay's tongue traced over a vein in his throat. "Jay, stop it!" He shoved the other boy off and sat on the side of the bed, glaring daggers back at a laughing Jason as he pushed his long hair back.

"You're such a freaking prude, man." Jay panted, standing up and touching his hand to gently blot his lips. His jeans only a little tighter.

"And you're fucking sick." Adam scowled, rubbing at his neck where Jay had been slobbering all over him.

"What? It's not like we're _real_ brothers or anything." Jay sat back down and reached out to grab Adam's arm, recoiling as Adam jerked it away. Adam only glared heatedly at him, his bottom lip twitching in frustration. "Oh. That's right. You're saving yourself for Mister Right." Jay let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Probably for Jeff." He said mockingly.

Jay then smirked as he saw Adam's top lip curl up in a snarl. The beautiful blonde was almost shaking all over in agitation.

"Oh, get over it. You wouldn't be the first or the last. And if I _did_ want you," Jay placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward to stare Adam in the face. "I'd fucking take you." He grinned as Adam twitched. "And there'd be nothing- or no one- to stop me." Jay ended by blowing a strand of Adam's hair off his shoulder before standing back up and walking out of the room with a smirked grin spread across his lips.

Adam swallowed and rubbed his hands over his face as his hair fell down in front of it. His heart pounding harder in his chest. Before this night was through Adam was certain he'd have a heart attack and die. Jay liked to mess with him and do shit like that to make Adam uncomfortable. He didn't know if Jay was serious or not, Adam didn't think so.. but deep down the blonde was scared one day Jay would act on his threats out of spite.

**

* * *

This fic is half finished as it is. I know where I am headed with it and was initially gonna finish it before I started posting, but eh-well.. I changed up the lineage just a bit. David (Gangrel, only non-vampire) is sort of a surrogate father to Adam, and Jay's adopted as usual. I don't really want David abusive, just stern. I may fail. At first Jay was supposed to be Adam's typical best friend/brother, sticking up for Adam and always being there for him (gawd how I admire those two's bond) but when I started writing a darker shade of Jay came out and I really liked it :P This fic is confusing. Me and my Jeff muse want it to be. We want it to seem not right. Jeff's only real to Adam. Useless side-note; Okay I read on the Wiki (I depend on that too much for shit) that in Canada Ding-Dong-Ditch is called Nikki Nikki Nine Doors, which I could of swore I heard somewhere years ago, and I almost changed it in the fic since Adam is Canadian, but didn't. I almost made the teacher Vickie. I refrained. She's based on a bitchy 2nd grade teacher I had. **


	2. Different

**Love the feedback, guys. Thanks! XD! Magz86, haha, cool. Learning is fun :P Thank you and here it is :) I luv miss Jeff and Edge, prolly just the way I talk. Also, it was character dialogue, so, oh-well. Animal Luvr 4 Life, yeah, really he does. But y'know he won't, lol. RatedRCandi, he could very well be. Guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) takers dark lover, lol, yes I am glad I have a lot of this done as well. Thanks bunches :) JoMoFan-spot, yes, finally. Damn writer's block.. Yes, this is the story I mentioned on Twitter about Christian molesting Addy.. I'm happy with how my slightly evil Christian turned out so far, lol. It's deff a different shade to Jay's character for me and I really like it. I also like that it's something different between Adam and Jay. There's a dark lurking tension. There was a certain horror fic that inspired this.. but over the course of writing it, it's took on different turns. Awe, my Jeff muse appreciates that. **_**Jeff muse: Ha! In your face, Orton! Randy muse: Bite me! Jeff muse: Ah, he's no fun..**_** Eh, usually when I write them underage I try and keep some of their current traits intact. Jeff keeps his long colorful hair. But Jeff looked so sweet as a child, it'd be hard to see him as evil. Lulz, Jeff and sanity don't go well together.. In the ring I love when Adam's smart and cunning.. but it can be fun to have him a bit ditzy and clueless in fanfiction. He's adorable. It works. & no, that spanking wasn't supposed to sexual. Poor Addy. Also no, David wasn't OC. He's Gangrel. I didn't think he always had to be a vampire.. BellaHickenbottom, lol. I got myself confused at first. Jeff is supposed to only be real to Adam.**

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter two/ 'Different'  
Rated; M/ L (more uncomfortable flirting)**

Adam had always known Jeff was trouble from the first day he met him. The kid just walked right up to him and introduced himself.

"Hi, Pretty. I'm Jeff. Never saw y'round 'fore. You new?" The younger boy smiled, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black hoodie.

"No.. not.. not really.." Adam blinked, blushing and holding onto the handles of his bike.

Jeff blinked back. "Oh. Okay then. What's your name? You sure are pretty." Jeff smiled, reaching up to tuck a strand of Adam's hair behind his ear.

"Adam.. Uh, thanks.." The blonde gazed down.

"See y'round, Adam." Jeff spoke again and when Adam looked up, Jeff was gone. Literally gone. Adam hadn't been sure if Jeff had been real, or if he'd imagined it. Or maybe he was so tired Jeff walked off and Adam had just blanked out.

-xx-

Jeff proved that Adam didn't imagine it when Jeff kept popping up. Jeff somehow knew where Adam lived even though Adam had never told him and had no clue where Jeff lived, or where he had even came from. When Adam had once asked, Jeff just shrugged and kicked at the gravel under his feet.

"Doesn't matter." Jeff muttered, tilting his head to the side.

"Who are your folks?" Adam inquired as he watched Jeff hunch down and pick up a stick before beginning to draw in the dirt.

"My mama died not too long ago and my dad's mean to me. All I have is my brother and Matty can't stop him. Matty can't do nothin' no more." Jeff sighed sadly.

Adam stretched and plopped down on the ground, crossing his legs. "All dads can be mean sometimes."

"My Daddy hurts me. Tell me, Addy; what kind of daddy hurts his son like that?" Jeff asked, looking down at Adam with troubled green eyes.

Adam blinked and felt a lump in his throat, the back of his neck suddenly felt prickly under discomfort. "I.. I.."

Jeff turned his head toward the sound of a car and then back to Adam. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later, Addy.." And he darted off after tossing down the stick.

The nickname made Adam a little uneasy. Jeff either gave it to him because he really liked having Adam as a friend or because he wanted Adam as more than a friend.

Now Adam liked Jeff.. but Jeff made him nervous. And it wasn't because Jeff was different; Adam liked that quality about him.. But Jeff just seemed.. Jeff seemed..

Adam couldn't really put his finger on it.. but something was off about the younger boy. Something wrong and dangerous...

-xx-

In the present day Adam sat outside. His week of being grounded was over and he certainly didn't do anything to prolong this issue. After all, a kid only got so much free time without school during the scarce weeks of Summer vacation and Adam didn't intend to ruin anymore of them.

Adam lifted his head up from his comic book when he felt the presence of someone beside him. Jeff plopped down and leaned closer. "Hiya, Addy.. what'cha reading?"

Adam glared at the now green-haired kid and shook his head. "You have some nerve, you know that?"

Jeff shrugged innocently.

"You bailed on me! You ran away and that nasty teacher caught me! She told my parents and.." Adam stopped and dulled his tone. "I got in trouble for you. I was grounded for a whole week." He'd leave out the part about the whipping to spare some of his dignity.

Jeff hissed. "Ouch. That seems a little harsh just for ringing a doorbell."

"Yeah. Well.. you just don't understand, Jeff. Leave me alone." Adam said, scooting around away from Jeff.

"Awe, come on, Addy. I thought you was behind me. Honest. It's not my fault you're clumsy." Jeff giggled.

Adam turned back to snarl at him. "S'this funny to you?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. All week long I've been missing you. I didn't know where you went. I was worried."

"Right, you were worried." Adam clearly didn't believe him.

"I was. I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore. I like being around you, Adam. I've become very very fond of you, Precious." Jeff purred, nuzzling his face along Adam's arm.

Adam shook him away and turned back to his book. "Just let me go back to my story. I wanna see if Spidey defeats the bad guy and you're interrupting it."

"Ooh, sorry." Jeff said glumly. "I just thought maybe me and you could go get an ice cream. It'll be my treat for getting you in trouble. As an 'I'm sorry'. But if you'd rather read...?" Jeff got up and dusted off his jeans.

Adam looked up and sighed. He really did want to see if Spiderman could overcome this issue's evil predicament, but what kind of person would he be to turn down free ice cream..?

-xx-

Over the course of the next year Adam and Jeff hung out more. Mainly because Adam was afraid to tell Jeff no. Jeff showed up whenever he wanted to and would scowl and growl at the mention of him not. Jeff also didn't seem to like anyone else around Adam and would disappear and sulk whenever another kid would show up and Adam gave them an ounce of time. Then Jeff would later show up just to piss and moan and make the taller blonde feel guilty.

"They don't understand, Adam. What we have is special." Jeff said, brushing Adam's hair as Jeff stood on his knees behind Adam who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. They were in Adam's tree house and Jeff was 'dolling' Adam up. Adam hissed as Jeff caught a snag, but said nothing. "You're my Addy and I'm your Jeffy and no one's allowed to change that. It's rude of them to try and come between us. You agree?"

Adam bit his lip and made an unsure hummed sound.

Jeff grabbed the blonde's face and turned it towards him, glaring down at Adam with demanding emerald eyes. "I said do you agree?"

Adam quickly nodded, staring at the snarl on Jeff's lips. He looked too young and innocent to inspire such unease. "Yes. Yes, Jeffy."

Jeff's snarl immediately formed into a bright smile. He wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders, hugging him tight. "Oh, Adam. I knew you'd see stuff my way."

Jeff let him go long enough to swing his leg over Adam, straddling his lap. Jeff wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and nuzzled his face beside his.

"You're so pretty, Addy.. and you're all mine. No one can take you away from me. Never never never." Jeff took Adam's head in his hands and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Adam froze. He'd never been kissed before and Jeff had never done this before. But as quickly as Jeff had kissed him, the young boy pulled away and nuzzled his face in the crook of Adam's neck.

-xx-

Jay eyed his so-called brother as Adam sat at the table. The blonde was chewing on his thumb nail as he looked out the window. Jay didn't know why David wanted him to consider Adam a brother for. They weren't brothers, they weren't even friends. They couldn't be. Blonde bitch was always to wrapped up in his own little world and staring into space and talking to people that didn't exist. Jay had tried before to be friends. Adam just stared at him and told him Jeff didn't like him much. Of course when Jay brought that up later in an argument, Adam said that Jeff never said that.

Bitter as Jay felt towards Adam, it could be worse for him. Jay's parents just straight up didn't want him and put him up for adoption the day he was born. Jason doesn't even know anything about them other than that they named him and his last name was Reso. Maybe one day he'd have the courage to seek them out, but right now he took what he could get. What he got was a man who worked at orphanage where he used to live. David Heath was in charge of the place for a few years till he up and quit. Management differences probably. David and a then wife named Terri took Jason in and David kept Jay after Terri left them. Jay was 9 when David met Judy Copeland.

It could have been worse. Even if David wanted them to call him Dad and Judy Mom. That was fine. But Jay and Adam weren't brothers. They couldn't be. Especially since how Jay looked at the tall blonde. It wasn't natural and Adam thought Jay was sick for it.

"So, Adam," Jay sat down at the table beside the blonde. It was afternoon and they were both waiting for Judy to get home from work. David usually got home and hour or so after that. "What do you and Jeff do in that tree house when you're up there?"

Adam shrugged, not looking at Jay. "Talk and stuff. Hang out."

Jay shook his head. No matter how many times he or anyone else told Adam that Jeff wasn't real, Adam never listened. It always went in one ear and out the other like Adam never heard it. "That's all?"

"Yup." Adam replied.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Jay muttered.

Adam looked over at him. "What's that mean?"

"You know what it means, Adam." Jay said like Adam should indeed know. "Sure you two are not fooling around?"

Adam started to shake his head, but twitched instead. Staring at Jay like he didn't understand. "No. I don't.. I don't know what you're.. what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, Adam. Look, I know that you and Jeff are basically a couple. And in any relationship there's always a guy and a girl, even if it's two boys." Jay wet his lips and forced back that smile that was attempting to tug at his lips. "Well, I also know that in your and Jeff's relationship, you're the girl. So if you're the girl, that makes Jeff the boy." He reasoned.

Adam tilted his head to the side. Insulted that Jay would call him a girl- should be used to it, but still insulted- and not sure if he was going to like where the hell Jay was getting at. "What's your damn point, Jay?"

"My point is, if Jeff's the boy; Then boys want certain things from their girls, Adam. They expect certain things from their girls. And Jeff'll be no different." Jay smirked. "I bet he can't wait to pop that little cherry of yours."

Adam recoiled back into his seat and tucked his bottom lip back into his mouth. He suddenly felt very nervous about where this conversation was going. "Jeff's.. different.. He's not.."

"C'mon, Adam. I'm just trying to warn you. You're a pretty boy and Jeff's a red-blooded male. Why do you think he comes around all the time for? He's going to want to get into your panties sooner or later." Jay's tone remained condescending as he tried to 'explain' the way shit worked to Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No. Stop it."

Jay grinned and leaned forward, wetting his lips. "Not that I blame him." Jay winked, loving how Adam flushed. "It's gonna hurt though. It's gonna hurt bad. Remember that. I know. I've hurt little boys like you before myself. I didn't mean too, but I still hurt them. They screamed and cried. They bled."

Adam shook his head. "Stop. Why're you telling me this? I don't wanna hear it." He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. He wished Jay would just leave him alone.

"Want me to tell you why it's gonna hurt, Adam? Want me to give you a heads up?" Jay offered coldly.

Adam shook his head again. "No. Shut up, Jay."

"Awe, little Adam scared? I bet you cry like a bitch." Jay sneered at him.

Adam slammed his hands down on the table and glared heatedly at Jason. "I said SHUT UP!"

Jay laughed as Adam got up and ran up the stairs, slamming a door when he got up there. The shorter haired blonde sat back and shook his head thoughtfully. Messing with Adam was too much fun.

**

* * *

Oh, yeah. I'm loving this Jay to pieces :P So cold and arrogant. (shudder) Damn.. Also, Jeff is four years younger than Adam in real-life, but since they're so young, I decided on having him be just a couple years younger instead. Yeah, I dunno where Terri came in at. I thought of the Terri Invitational Tournament and the ladder match where the Hardy Boyz defeated E&C for her managerial services. Eh, it was random. I've messed up history here. Nothing that is not acurate isn't supposed to be. I have to mess up history to make it all work!**


	3. Silhouette

**takers dark lover, yup, all that in due time, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, O.o Jay's being a bad boy :P Magz86, thank you! redsandman99, chp 1 and 2, thanks bunches, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, eh, tho, the history isn't as important here as the present right now. So it's good. Debwood-1999, awesome, thanks :) Hm, never saw that movie, but by description if I'm creepier then I've done alright, lol. JoMoFan-spot, **_**Jeff muse: (growls) Orton knows better than to bite me. I bite back. Hard! 'Sides I'm not scared of him. Terrah: Right.. **_**I'm alright w/ experimenting w/ Adam's character, sure. But I can't stand when people only write Adam as the bad guy b/c that's the only way they choose to see him. I've written Adam as a bad guy myself before, but not at all b/c I wanted to put him down or b/c I felt he should always be that way. And everyone knows how much I adore Adam. But personally, I've written him in various other ways too. I get the feeling that some people only write him as an evil prick b/c they wish to trash him. Others b/c they can't see him any other way. (sighs) I could very well be hypocritical, but it hurts me too. Addy doesn't deserve to be strictly a bastard. He's too precious. Hehe, yes, Jeffy is supposed to be creepy. He gets worse. Yes, OMG! I noticed that! I figured you had too. It made me giggle. Adam didn't even protest to being called Smurfette, he just nodded like it wasn't no biggie. It was just amusing and funny. Jeff's intentions are not pure. They never are, lol. Thanks, always, XD. Rhiannamator, haha, yes. We all fantasize about Jeff taking Adam (Jeff muse loved that comment btw) He's ProHim-taking-Addy like that :P I like the cold and sleazy Jay too. I'm still loving how he's coming along in this fic. I now wish there was more evil Jay.. Thanks, my Luff. :D **

* * *

**Figment;  
Chapter three/ 'Silhouette'  
Rated; M/ L, S (forced, fondling, groping, taunting, flirting, some stalking)**

True to Jay's word, Jeff only got clinger and Jeff had been acting weird lately and kept trying to touch Adam. In fact, Jeff was a whole hell of a lot touchier. He'd play with Adam's hair and give him hugs and liked to hold him and have Adam sit in his lap. And there were the times Jeff would wrap his arms around Adam and slip his hands under the blonde's shirt and rub his back- if he was in front of him- or his tummy- if Jeff was behind Adam- Just little things at first.

Jeff started flirting more. Telling Adam he was pretty and kissing the blonde babe's cheeks and lips. It didn't matter if Adam protested and even when he did, it only made Jeff more determined.

One day while Jeff was kissing him, Jeff's fingers found their way down to Adam's straddle. Adam immediately pushed the younger boy away, flushing, his breathing kind of unsteady. It felt weird and made him feel funny and that confused him. True, Adam hated when Jay started his shit and even that didn't make him feel right. And true, Adam liked being around Jeff a little bit more than he did Jay, but it still made him feel awkward and wrong.

"You're.. you're not 'possed to.. to touch me there.. It's wr-wrong.." Adam stammered, swallowing hard and trying to calm his breathing before he got the hiccups.

Jeff leaned forward. He had Adam trapped with his back against the wall of his tree house. "Did it feel good, Adam..?" Jeff asked, breathing next to Adam's neck and then kissing him softly on the smooth skin that lay there.

Adam bit his lip and hesitated before shaking his head.

"Are you sure..?" Jeff wiggled his fingers above Adam's straddle again, bringing them down to trail across Adam's jean covered crotch.

Adam scooted to the side and closed his legs, covering the area with his hands. "No."

Jeff smirked. "Liar liar, pants on fire."

The blonde only blushed and looked down.

-xx-

The issue was dropped and a day passed by.

Jeff scooted next to Adam on the bench that sat in his backyard. "I touch mine all the time, y'know. I think about you when I do it. I like to play with mine. It feels good."

Adam made a face and swallowed thickly. "Why're you telling me this, Jeff?"

"Cuz I wanna play with yours too." Jeff said, walking his fingers up Adam's thigh. "I wanna play with you. I wanna touch you and show you how good it feels."

"No." Adam replied, pushing Jeff's hand away.

Jeff batted his eyes cutely and puckered his lips. "Please? I won't hurt it. I just wanna rub it and make it happy. I always know how to make mine happy. It likes you."

"No, Jeff. I'll get in trouble." Adam replied, picking up his Science book so he could finish his homework.

"No you won't." Jeff shook his head and smiled. "It's natural and wonderful. You'll see." The boy winked.

-xx-

Adam was awakened one night when he felt a presence on his bed before a hand quickly cupped his mouth. Adam opened his eyes and stared up into the face of Jeff.

"Shh.." Jeff quieted with a finger to his lips. "Happy to see me?"

Adam shoved Jeff away and sat up. "Dammit, Jeff." He whispered. "What are you..?"

"I had to see you." Jeff replied quietly, sitting on his knees on the bed.

"So you snuck in through my bedroom window?" Well, Adam certainly hoped Jeff wasn't using the front door and maybe picking locks now.

"Yup." Jeff nodded. "M'all romantic and stuff." He grinned lazily.

"You're crazy and stuff." Adam shot back. "You can't be here."

"I told you, Addy; Nothing will keep you from me." Jeff said seriously. Half of his face silhouetted in the darkness and his eyes shinning sinisterly in the moonlight from the open window.

"Jeff.." Adam looked over across the room at the other bed as Jay shifted in his sleep. "You have to go 'fore you wake Jay."

"Oh, he's out of it. 'Sides, he dun scare me." Jeff smirked.

Adam swallowed and pushed his hair back. "You have to go."

"Just lemme see it."

Adam looked at him dumbly and blinked. "See.. what..?"

"It." Jeff answered. "Addy Junior."

Adam's eyes widened. "My penis?" He squeaked.

"Shh.." Jeff scolded. "Yes. I'll show you mine."

"Ugh.. Jeff.. Please no." Adam groaned, laying back on his pillow and covering his face with his hands. "This makes me uncomfortable."

"Only cuz you like it." Jeff contained a giggle. "Come on. I wanna see it."

Adam sighed and raised up, propping himself up on his elbows. The blonde sighed tiredly. "Then you'll leave?" He couldn't believe he was considering it.

"Promise." Jeff winked.

Adam groaned again and leaned back, hesitantly pushing the covers down some before his shaking hands grabbed at the waist of his boxers. He took one glance over to make sure Jay wasn't stirring before slowly inching them down his hips, exposing himself. Adam closed his eyes and gulped, pretending he wasn't showing his dick to the boy that had an eerie claim on him.

Jeff uttered a purred hum and Adam went tense as he felt Jeff palming his cock, fondling him and making it harden. And while Adam didn't fully understand everything about sex and love, he got the gist of it. He also understood that letting someone else touch him there was a no-no...

And Jeff rubbing him made him feel weird and dirty.. but it felt good. It felt so good.

Adam bit his lip to stifle a moan and willed himself from arching his hips up as Jeff's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, smearing that small dab of precum all around it before going back to stroking up and down his length. Jeff's hands on him felt wrong and that was bad.

"Very nice, Adam.." Jeff cooed, watching how the pretty blonde flushed under his touch. How tense and frightened Addy was.

"Je-Jeff.. please.. stop.. it's wrong.." Adam whimpered, his hands clawing at his bed sheets and his body on fire.

"Shh.." Jeff hushed, petting Adam's hair back with the fingers that weren't wrapped around Adam's unwanted erection. "You feel good.. you're so gorgeous when you blush. Lemme play with you. You'll like it, I promise."

Adam's heart was pounding in his chest, partly from this, but mostly from fear of getting caught.

"No.." Adam swallowed. "It's wrong.." He panted, shaking his head. "I'll get in trouble.." He knew damn well what would happen to him if his parents ever found out about this. Especially if Jay woke up and saw them. Jay would either run and tell or Jay would hold it over him and use it against him and Adam couldn't risk that.

"It feels good, Adam. Is that really wrong?" Jeff purred, squeezing Adam's dick and gaining a squeak in return.

Adam bit down on his lip and closed his eyes, relaxing against his pillow and letting Jeff touch him.

"That a boy, Addy.. just let me make you feel good.." Jeff sighed thoughtfully.

Adam was panting now, lost in it and writhing so helplessly on the mattress. He didn't want it to feel this good, but it did and he was too far gone now to care. Adam covered his mouth with his left hand and bit down into his palm as his right hand fisted the bedsheets. His body tingled all over and he felt his throbbing cock jerk and sputter as climax overcame him.

"Good boy, Addy.. You did good." Jeff said, releasing the blonde and covering him back up before kissing the side of Adam's head and hopping off the bed.

Adam didn't watch him climb back out the window, just laid there panting, sweaty and sticky. He felt wrong and filthy.

-xx-

At dinner Adam poked at his food. It was chicken and rice with mashed potatoes and vegetables, and normally Adam adored his mom's cooking, but tonight Adam just wasn't hungry. Instead the blonde sat with one elbow propped up on the table and his head rested against his hand as he prodded the potatoes and pushed the vegetables around with his fork. He hadn't even touched his glass of milk.

Judy glanced up and watched her son for a bit. Adam looked troubled and down. It didn't take a genius to see and as his mother she could just tell. Something was bothering her baby. In fact, everyone had noticed that Adam had become rather distant lately. He moped around a lot more. Didn't seem as carefree and happy as he used to be.

Judy picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. "So, Adam, how was school today?"

Adam let out a tired sigh and mumbled. "Shitty as always."

Judy was taken aback and David looked up from cutting his chicken. "Adam?" He called sternly.

Adam let out a small breath and looked up. For the moment free of the lethargic trance he was in. "Hm..?"

"Watch your tone." David scolded. "I won't tolerate language like that from you."

Adam blinked before looking down. "Sorry.. I guess it must of slipped." Adam dropped his fork and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't care what it did. If I hear you say anything like that again, you won't like the consequences. You hear me?" David warned.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Adam assured.

"It better not. Now you sit up right and eat." David shoved a bite of food in his mouth, not seeing the sly smirk Jay was directing at Adam as he quietly ate his own food.

"Adam, are you okay, baby? Is everything alright?" Judy asked, eying her son in concern.

"I'm fine, Ma." Adam sighed, picking his fork back up.

"Are you sure, hun. You're not getting sick are you?" She inquired further.

"No." Adam shook his head, using his fork to doodle in his mashed potatoes.

"Then why aren't you eating?" His mother asked before sipping on her drink.

Adam slightly shook his head and let out a tired sigh.

Judy returned it with a troubled sigh of her own. "Adam, I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you."

"I said I'm fine." Adam snapped, rolling his eyes upward before redirecting them back at his plate.

"Adam?" David warned and Judy placed a hand on top of his as a signal to back off and let her handle it.

"Is everything okay in school? No one's bothering you, are they?" She asked, squeezing David's hand before releasing it and folding her hands on her lap.

"No." Adam muttered.

"Then what's wrong?" Judy asked softly.

"I'm just tired okay. Leave me alone." Adam practically whined. He didn't like being put on the spot and he sure as hell couldn't tell his mom, or anyone else, what was really bothering him. They'd think he was a sick freak.

Judy just nodded and got back to her dinner.

* * *

**Addy molestation.. it should be wrong, but when it's at Jeff's hands, it just feels right ;P At first this chp was all sex.. but I split things up and added more to them. Jay and Adam share a room.. how dangerous, right? :P Loving the reviews guys. I'm having much fun with this one, XD. **


	4. Playing Games

**RatedRCandi, nah, I'm perfectly okay w/ Addy molestation at Jeff's hands, wrong or not ;) redsandman99, lulz. Nope, Jeffy molesting isn't so bad. Hey, it's Jeff. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, well, true. But Adam is just a kid here. He's confused. Debwood-1999, eh, I can think of a few people molesting Addy that would be wrong. But when they're as hott as Jeff Hardy, it's very very right :P It should be wrong. Oh-well.. moving on.. :D BellaHickenbottom, yes, Jeffy makes things better.. (shifty eyed) Lulz! Rhiannamator, oh, hmm.. Usually with my version of Jeff the line between crazy & romantic are horribly blurred. Apparently I love Addy torture way too much as well.. thanks, hun, XD. JoMoFan-spot, yeah, I noticed that. Usually the psycho role was brought on by extreme frustration. I like Randy evil & dominate. He's fun that way. But don't worry where Adam's concerned with me. I'm really having fun with him as a pretty bottom. The balance out here has finally changed anyhow like it did in my head months ago. Jeff is Heel & Edge is face, haha. I'd only be happier if Jeff was still in WWE so Heel Jeff could get a hold of Face Edge. Jeff is pretty & honestly, I can see why writers want him as a sub.. but it's been overdone. Like you said, Adam hasn't been overused in fanfiction. Jeff has and it's usually the same role with Jeff and it's played out with me. Jeff still has this look about him tho that I can work with. He looks sweet & innocent, but can be twisted & psychotic. Either way, I'll continue to mold them however I can. But Adam's my main baby anyway, so he just gets this type of special attention with me. I dunno, maybe it's just preference. I like Adam as a bottom most of the time & I like Jeff as a top. I don't think it's a big deal. They're my favorite pair anyway. Actually, bottoms and tops aside, I like when Jeff goes after Adam. I like it a lot. Jeff's insanity issue aside, a depressingly small number of us have been writing him as a top.. and writing him normal! I've read older fics where Jeff topped. & topped Adam as well! It's not unheard of. The Punk/Edge match.. oh, gawd that hit the spot. It both satisfied the wrestling fan in me who wanted a good Edge match & the deprived slasher in me who wanted to drool. I was watching w/ my mom & her husband present so I had to keep biting my tongue to keep from embarrassing myself. There was one point where Punk's legs were wrapped around Edge's waist & his hands were on Addy's shoulders right before they went to his hair. That made me giggle. Judy's in the dark. Sadly, I have to keep her there. She assumed what was bothering Adam was school related. Thanks, love. Glad you're enjoying it. XD. takers dark lover, Jeffy was a bad boy :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, it won't be good for Adam.. **

* * *

**Figment;  
Chapter four/ 'Playing Games'  
Rated; M/ L, S (unwanted fondling, forced hand job, oral, more taunting)**

Jay, as always, found Adam sitting in the backyard with his back leaned against the leg of their swing set. Adam had a sketch pad in his lap and was using a pencil to draw something- furiously. Jay watched for a moment as Adam moved the pencil across the paper like he had a personal vengeance against it. Scribbling some and turning the pencil over to use the eraser to rub out a mistake like he hated it before going back to drawing. It was quite amusing to see Adam so engrossed in drawing. Usually Adam could be found buried in a book or a comic. Adam liked to read, Jay knew, but Adam had never been the artsy type.

Adam gazed up as he saw a shadow cast over him. Blocking his light.. or what little the evening had left. "What do you want?" He asked hatefully as Jay looked down at him. His hands shoved into his coat pockets and usual sneer on his lips.

"So, what was that back there?" Jay asked, nodding toward the house and wetting his lips.

Adam shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"At supper. You lashing out like that. Cursing. I must say I'm impressed. So not like you." Jay pointed out, shifting on his feet.

Adam shrugged. "I feel like shit, Jay. What do want from me?" Adam went back to drawing, disdained that Jay would dare interrupt him.

Jay's tongue traced across his top teeth before snaking out to wet his lips. "Why didn't you tell Mama then? She could of took you to the doctor and you could of gotten a couple days off from school.. to y'know, stay home. Relax. Read a bit. Play with _Jeff_." Jay smirked as Adam looked up and glared at him coldly. "Oh, right. It's Friday. You have the whole weekend to do that. Besides, if you'd of went for a check-up, they'd of probably found out you were nuts and locked your ass away. So, no harm done. What'cha drawing, Sugar-Pie?" Jay leaned down to look, but Adam jerked it away from him before grabbing his backpack that laid beside him and shoving the pad inside it and zipping it up.

"S'none of your business, Jay. Go away." Adam held the backpack territorially close to his chest, shooting Jay a warning glare to stay away.

Jay grinned and crouched down in front of his supposed brother. "I could get it from you.. if I wanted it. You couldn't stop me. I'd rip it right from you. You know I could." He whispered darkly, making Adam feel like he wasn't talking about the backpack or the sketch pad anymore.

Adam swallowed thickly, his breathing hitched and his heart rate quickened. He already got this fucking shit from Jeff. He didn't need shit from Jay too. He couldn't handle it. "Le-leave me alone." He said quietly, his eyes darting towards the house and then back to Jay.

"Run and I'll catch you." Jason dared, as if knowing what Adam was thinking of doing. But he watched Adam a lot, so he figured he knew the blonde pretty well. "You won't make it far. I'll then drag you back and make you give it to me." Jay promised seriously, reaching out to push a strand of Adam's hair from his face.

Adam flinched back and bit down into his bottom lip. He regarded the house again.

"Go on and try..." Jay winked.. snorting as he scanned Adam over. "Y'know, you really shouldn't do that. Biting on your lip like that. It makes you look so frigging hott. I bet you bite on your lips when Jeff has his way with you, don't you?"

"Stop it." Adam murmured.

"Do you tell Jeff to stop? Or do you beg him for more like the little whore you are? You play so fucking coy with me, but you're just like all those other pretty boys." Jay was just inches from Adam's face now. Regarding those sweet pouty lips with a dangerously sinister interest.

"Stop, Jay. I mean it." Adam said through clinched teeth. He wasn't getting sleep tonight. He didn't know how he slept at all these days. Not with Jay in the bed across the room from his own and the fear of Jeff visiting to play. Adam would usually just lay there in his bed till his body just fell asleep on its own.

"What if I don't want to?" Jay smirked, leaning forward to brush his lips across Adam's.

Adam shoved Jay away and darted toward the house. Looking back over his shoulder as he heard Jay laughing and hoping he wasn't after him.

"Run, little rabbit!" Jay cackled as Adam made it past the back screen door of the house. "Stupid bitch." He muttered.

-xx-

Jeff snarled as he looked down on them. The green/blue haired boy was perched in a tree that was just behind the family's backyard. Adam didn't even know he was there. Jeff watched as Jay taunted his Addy. He didn't like it. He saw that Jay had eyes for his pretty little blonde. Even if Jeff didn't think Jay would ever act on them. Either way, Adam belonged to Jeff and nothing was going to change that.

-xx-

"I don't like you doing that to me." Adam murmured as he sat in his backyard the next day.

"What?" Jeff shrugged, dusting the dirt off his hands.

"You know what." Adam replied seriously.

"It's what lovers do, Adam. We're supposed to do it." Jeff reached down and got a stick, shoving it down in what was supposed to be mini sand castle.. only not in the sand, but in dirt because he had no sand. Either way, Jeff was now making a fence for it using twigs and sticks.

"Well, it don't feel right." Adam crossed his arms and pouted.

"You'll get used to it." Jeff assured. "Shit.." Cursing as he knocked a stick over.

-xx-

Adam couldn't get used to it. It always made him feel sick and Jeff would just do it more and more. Jeff liked to come up behind Adam and reach around to stick his hands down the front of Adam's pants and touch him. Jeff would giggle when Adam would flinch and freeze up. He loved when Adam's cock would twitch and stiffen under his touches no matter how light. Jeff would hold Adam down while he fondled him and make the blonde cum, and then there were the times when Jeff would force Adam's hand down his own pants and make the blonde rub him instead.

Adam struggled as Jeff forced Adam's fingers to coil around his cock. The younger male had him pinned against the wall of the tree house and wasn't letting him go.

"You can do it, Baby.. Come on.. It feels so good.." Jeff groaned, kissing Adam's neck as he helped move Adam's hand up and down his shaft. "Just like I do.. Come on, you know how." Jeff purred. "Oh, yeah.. right like that.. mhm.."

Adam would just drop his gaze to a spot on the floor, all it did was make him feel like a whore.

-xx-

"Why do you like me so much?" Adam asked as Jeff hung upside down from a tree in the park.

"Hmm.." Jeff flipped on over and landed perfectly on his feet. "You're my soulmate, Adam. You belong to me."

"What if I don't wanna be?" Adam asked nervously. He gulped as he saw a flash of anger in Jeff's eyes. Suddenly they appeared darker. Colder.

But then, just like that, the look subsided and Jeff smiled before shoving Adam against the tree. "Silly, Addy." He giggled, nipping at Adam's delicate throat. "You have no say in that matter. You're mine and that's just the way it is."

Adam whimpered as he felt Jeff's hands slid up under his shirt, touching him and gliding across his skin. He had a terrible gut feeling that Jeff was right.

-xx-

Sooner than later Jeff also began to like to play games. Dangerous games.

"Come on, Addy.. Lemme play with you.." The purple haired boy cooed, tugging at Adam's shirt.

"Jeff, please stop.. you're scaring me.." Adam said, trying to keep Jeff's roaming hands away with his own.

Jeff bit into his bottom lip and smiled before he said, "Let's just play a game. It'll be fun, okay? Let's play hide-and-seek. That's all."

The first time Adam was unsure, but he played.

Hide-and-seek in the wooded area not far from the park started out innocently enough. And for a few rounds, Adam was sure it was just that; An innocent game. Jeff hid and Adam found him. Adam then went and hid as Jeff counted with his arm propped up against a tree and his face buried into his arm. And Jeff always found Adam so easily. This time Jeff seemed to pop out of nowhere, shouting "Found you!" as he pinched Adam's sides, making the blonde yelp. That's when it all started to get uncomfortable again.

Jeff dusted himself off and looked up at Adam, a sadistic little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Now, Adam.." He licked his lips, advancing towards the blonde. "I wanna give you a treat." Jeff giggled, circling around Adam and running his fingers along the boy's shoulder blades and moving his hair as he passed by, causing the precious blonde to shudder. Jeff appeared back in front of him. "Lay down on your back against that log."

Adam looked back as Jeff pointed to an over turned log on the ground. "But the game..?"

"This is part of the game. Trust me, it's okay. You trust me, right?" Jeff asked, reaching up to twirl a strand of Adam's hair around his finger.

Really Adam didn't, but sat down with his back against the log anyhow. Jeff got down on his knees and pulled Adam down a ways by his legs.

"Now.." Jeff smirked. "Now we have some real fun."

"Jeff.. what..?" Adam watched as Jeff jerked his pants lose and pulled out his cock. "Jeff, please.. you said.."

"S'different, Addy.. you'll see.." Jeff replied, stroking Adam's cock slowly to warm him up. "Besides, you lost, I found you. I'll always _find_ you. Every time you hide." Jeff promised darkly.

Adam shook his head and moved his hands to cover himself up, but Jeff grabbed them and held them down at his sides. Adam whimpered as he watched Jeff's tongue lick up the side of his cock before dragging across the head. The blonde felt paralyzed. Trapped. Jeff had him trapped. He was Jeff's, whether he wanted to be or not.

"Please.. this isn't.." Adam let out a choked gasp as Jeff sucked his cock into his mouth, nibbling softly on the head before sliding his lips down further and sucking on Adam like the blonde was a popsicle. Adam's breath hitched in his throat, his mouth felt dry and he felt hazy. Those same mixed emotions rising up in him. This felt even dirtier than all those other times Jeff played with him and Adam felt sick because Jeff's mouth felt amazing on his aching dick and his body responded without knowing what was right or wrong and not rightfully giving a damn. But Adam didn't like how disgusted it made him feel. Like he was wrong and perverted and betraying someone by letting Jeff do this to him..

Adam swallowed. That was the thing; Adam wasn't _letting_ Jeff. Jeff _always_ took whatever he wanted from Adam and Adam never could control it.

The blonde let out a whimpered moan as Jeff took him deep, swallowing around the blonde's dick before bobbing his head. Adam's head fell back against the tree as he gazed up at the sky, seeing tree branches block it and birds flying by. There was a cloud hiding a hint trace of the sun and the day was so warm and beautiful and here he was with his cock shoved down the throat of a young boy that he couldn't escape from and had no clue of why he didn't try harder to escape from.

_'It's because you're so dirty.. so dirty and cheap..'_ He thought to himself.

Adam snarled, arching his hips up, writhing like a cheap whore and wiggling his hands and fingers to get them loose.

"Jeff.. please.. god.. uhm, please.. not right.. please.." Adam panted, whimpering. God he sounded like a slut.

Jeff took him out of his mouth and relinquished his hold on Adam's left hand to take hold of Adam's cock, fisting the blonde hard as Jeff lapped at the swollen head.

"Dammit, Jeff.. just please.. stop.. please stop.. oh, my god stop.. stop.." Adam whined, wriggling his hips, his nails digging into the dirt underneath him.

Jeff molded his lips over the tip of Adam's cock, sucking on the sensitive head as hard as he could.

"Uhm.. please.. shit.." Adam closed his eyes tightly and braced himself. His body shook violently, his cum spurting down Jeff's throat as he felt the younger boy swallowing it down and licking it all off him. Eating Adam up like he was the best tasting thing on the planet. Adam rested against the tree log, his chest rising and falling under his heated breaths. He felt drained and exhausted. Like he hadn't slept for a gazillion years.

* * *

**Poor Adam, yes. Oh, I am torturing him so badly.. It's sickeningly okay only b/c it's at Jeff's hands. There are worse people I could give Adam too besides Jeff and Christian.. so all is not bad. (shrugs) I do like when Jeff goes after Adam. Jeffy gets what Jeffy wants :P I also have three chaps already wrote after this. I'm amazed at how good it's coming. Thanks as always for the reviews, love ya guys! :D**


	5. Hiccups

**Thanks as always guys, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yup. Exactly, XD. takers dark lover, poor Addy.. thanks and here it is. RatedRCandi, I'm used to Addy angsty and depressed. I'm even used to Jeff topping. But Evil Jay is kinda new to me. But I'm liking it so very much :P redsandman99, aw, thank you. Rhiannamator, I'm having fun w/ a dark Jay. I kinda wanna do more of him. & oh, it'd be kinda fun if he got a hold on dear Adam in the dark of night (smirks) Yes, I'm glad my secrets torture you as much as yours torture me, hehe. Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes he is! Thanks :)**

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter five/ 'Hiccups'  
Rated; M/ L, S (non-con, rimming, fingering, angst)**

Adam wasn't sure how he had gotten home, he just knew he woke up in his own bed. At first he thought it had all been a dream.. But dreams weren't usually that vivid. And dreams didn't make him feel like shit when he knew it was just a damned dream.

Everyone had noticed that Adam had became quieter over time. He seemed more distant, he didn't talk much anymore and when someone else would speak to him, it was like he couldn't hear them. He'd stare at them and blink then ask 'what?' like he didn't catch it the first time. David was chalking it up to rebellious teenage years and Judy was just worried. Adam still talked about Jeff. Sometimes when he didn't realize he was. Adam was getting angstier, more moody and would snap at his parents or Jay over the simplest of things. Then the blonde would run to his and Jay's room and slam the door before some rock music would blast from behind the door.

Adam was closed off. He wasn't interested in friends. He wasn't interested in girls. Hell, he wasn't even interested in boys. David wouldn't have minded if Adam had of been gay anyhow. Jason was gay and he knew and didn't care, and Judy certainly would love her son regardless.. But still all this worried David deeply. Adam's social skills weren't as bright as they used to be. Adam didn't want to do nothing but sit outside or stay in his room. Adam went to school during the times it was required and Adam's grades were kept at passing level, but that was all Adam did. Even his teachers were worried about Adam's people skills.

Adam was different now. He wasn't the bright happy child he had once been at 12 before he started talking about Jeff. Adam even dressed differently in tight jeans that he cut up and made holes in, black t-shirts and boots. They even caught him wearing black eyeliner and painted nails. It was way too much for a 14 year old.

-xx-

Time had passed. David had since moved the stuff from his study to the den so Jay could have a separate room to himself and both boys could have their own space and privacy. Judy was picking up dirty clothes from Adam's room one day when she found pictures- or, well- drawings. They were mostly rough sketches of a young boy. His long hair blowing around his shoulders and his eyes cold and menacing. Most of the pictures had the boy's lips pursed into a scowled smirk. The child had a sweet and innocent look to him.. but yet there was also this sinister feel about him that made Adam's mother feel uneasy. Judy flipped through them, the drawing's getting darker and more stressed in their pencil strokes. One of them even had the name Jeff scribbled on it... That couldn't be..?

Judy shook her head and put the drawings back where she found them. They really weren't disturbing as far as their content, yet she felt a twisted knot in her gut. Something felt terribly wrong about this whole ordeal. Her son was not only too old for an imaginary friend, but Adam never saw Jeff as imaginary. Adam would swear up and down that Jeff was real. According to Adam, he saw Jeff and talked to him and they played together. Not her or David could make him believe otherwise. It secretly frightened her.

-xx-

Adam was leaned forward over his desk in his room when someone came up and grabbed him by the hips. Adam flinched and turned his head to see Jeff standing behind him, looking down and wetting his lips. Adam let out a deep breath. "No. Lemme alone."

Jeff puckered his lips and feigned a pout. "Awe, but, Addy..? Your ass looks so great in these jeans. I love when you wear them for me.. they're so damn tight on you.. look fucking painted on." Jeff growled next to Adam's ear, pushing him on up against the desk and wiggling his hips into Adam's hind end.

The blonde held his breath. "No, Jeff. Leave." Adam gritted his teeth.

"Don't wanna. Y'know, you have your own room now. Jay's no longer here to bother us. We could fool around in here.. or whatever. We have privacy.." Jeff giggled, letting his hands run up Adam's chest and back down before sliding them up under the blonde's shirt and letting his fingers dance across Adam's soft flesh.

Adam sighed, his tummy sinking inward as Jeff's fingertips grazed across it.

"I love you, Adam." Jeff whispered sweetly, leaning forward to nip at Adam's ear.

"You don't know what that means, Jeff." Adam muttered.

"Course I do, Addy. You're mine. I love the things that are mine. I take care of them. I play with them and I love them." Jeff whispered, retracting his hands and turning Adam around in his arms, keeping him pinned against the desk.

"M'not yours.." Adam swallowed. He looked down and back up as Jeff scoffed, shaking his long black and blonde bangs out his face.

"Course you are, Adam. You're mine because I say you are. I chose you. I picked you to be mine out of billions. I searched all over and when I laid eyes on you I knew that you were mine. There was no other choice. There will never be above you. Never."

Jeff's words sent a chill down Adam's spine. It was the way he said them. Not like a 12 year should and not like he was exaggerating. He said them like an adult. Like a predator. Jeff wasn't like a typical 12 year old should be though. Jeff was defined and filled out. Jeff knew things that 12 year olds shouldn't and Jeff knew how to keep a hold over Adam. Not just out of fear, but like Adam was bound to him.

"Do you understand?" Jeff asked, holding Adam by his arms.

Adam slowly nodded.

"Good." Jeff said quietly before drawing Adam close and wrapping his arms around the slender blonde. Adam laid his head on Jeff's shoulder as he felt Jeff's hands going down to squeeze and rub his ass through his jeans. Jeff's head laid against Adam's, swaying their hips a bit like they were slow dancing. Jeff moved his hands up to raise the end of Adam's shirt before slipping his right hand down inside of Adam's pants, pushing his underwear aside and letting his fingers ghost along Adam's crack.

"Jeffy.. please.. not.. not ready.. please.." Adam pleaded. Jeff had stuck to touching, fondling and sucking. They hadn't moved to penetration yet.

"Shh.. I'm just getting a feel.. it's alright.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." Jeff assured, tilting his head over to kiss Adam on the side of the head.

Adam whimpered, closing his eyes as he felt Jeff's fingers roaming up and down between his ass cheeks before the middle one started to massage over his hole. Adam tensed.

"Loosen up, Adam.. I'm not gonna hurt you.. you trust me.." It wasn't even a question or a suggestion. It was a blunt command.

Adam let out a shaky breath and reach around to grab at Jeff's shoulder and back, clinging to him, his heart in his fucking throat and his mind just numb.

"Please, Jeff.. I'm not.." Adam winced as he felt Jeff's finger pushing to enter, wiggling a bit and getting past the tight ring of muscle that surrounded his entrance. "Stop.. hurts.. please stop.." Adam cried out as Jeff pushed the digit on inside of him, his teeth chattering and his breath caught in his throat. Adam gasped and opened his eyes, sending the tears that had collected in the corners running down his cheeks.

Jeff just shushed him, his left arm wrapped around the small of Adam's back and holding the blonde tightly against him. "Just relax, Adam.. I have to start getting you used to this sooner or later.."

Adam shook his head and choked back a sob. "It hurts.. I can't take it.. please stop.. I don't like it, Jeff.. stop.."

Jeff growled as the blonde struggled and whined. "You're being a baby." He huffed, removing his hand and whipping Adam around before pushing him over the end of the bed.

Adam tried to raise himself up with his hands, but Jeff shoved him back down before reaching underneath the blonde to unfasten his pants.

"Please, don't.. I'm not ready.. please.. I'll jerk you off.. I won't complain.. just don't.." Adam pleaded in fear.

Jeff sighed as he yanked Adam's jeans down to his knees. "I told you.. I'm not going to hurt you." Jeff said slowly.

"That hurt!" Adam pointed out.

"Oh, you don't know pain." Jeff said snidely before wriggling his fingers down inside the band of Adam's underwear and peeling them down. "Damn, you're beautiful." Jeff murmured, dropping to his knees and running his palms up Adam's thighs before using both his hands to spread Adam's cheeks apart, rubbing them and kneading them.

Adam sniffled and grabbed at his sheets. "Please.. I'll be good.. We can play whatever game you want.. just please.."

"I want to play with you." Jeff growled playfully, sending his tongue out to lick across Adam's tiny pink pucker.

Adam flinched and suppressed a groan as he felt Jeff's tongue lightly probing at his opening before he felt a set of lips nibbling and sucking. And Adam hated like hell and earth to admit it, but that felt wonderful and so relaxing to his body.. but he knew if Jeff wanted to stick something in him it'd hurt. Jay told him about it, said it hurt. Said Jeff wanted to stick things up inside him and make him bleed. Jay said he'd done it before to boys, made them cry and scream. Jay said it always hurt and there was no way to make it not hurt.

Jeff licked across Adam's hole again before getting to his feet and pulling something out of his pocket. "Should've used this shit in the first place." He muttered, shoving Adam back down as he tried to lift up. "Stay still." Jeff warned, sitting down on the bed beside of Adam and holding the blonde down with his arm across his back and he squirted some lubrication out onto his fingers.

Adam whimpered, squirming on the bed top, flinching as he felt Jeff's fingers rubbing something sticky and cold between his cheeks and massaging it over his asshole. The blonde's chest ached and he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He did not like this. He did not like this at all. Adam cried out and buried his face into the pillow as Jeff shoved two- not one, but two- fingers roughly inside of him.

"Oh, god.. please, stop.. I don't... no.. I can't.. please.." Adam cried, clawing desperately at the bed sheets. It hurt. It hurt so bad it took his fucking breath.

"Shh.. you're doing so good.. so good, Addy.. you feel so good and tight.. I bet you'll feel heavenly on my cock.. riding me.." Jeff purred, wiggling his fingers apart some to stretch Adam.

Adam gasped and shook his head. "No.. please.. stop.. it hurts, Jeff.. you're hurting me.. oh, god!" Adam screamed, reaching up to pull at his hair as Jeff started fucking his fingers in and out of him. It was just Jeff's fingers and yet he still felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He couldn't fathom taking Jeff's cock.

Jeff licked his lips, watching as the blonde squirmed and whimpered. Adam's fingers twisted tightly in his long golden locks and his wet eyes screwed shut in such agony. Jeff shoved his fingers deeper, brushing them along Adam's prostate and making the blonde's hips buck involuntarily. A choked little moan escaping him.

Adam gritted his teeth before biting down hard into his bottom lip. It so hurt bad, it really did, but the sick part was Adam could feel himself getting hard from it. He could feel his cock twitching under him and that made him feel sick. And then Adam felt a little shock of pleasure run through him. The blonde groaned, his hips writhing.

"Y'like that, Adam..? That feel good..? See? It's not all hurt.. it can feel good.. I promise.." Jeff purred, his left hand rubbing across Adam's lower back.

Adam shook his head. "No.. just stop.. please.." Adam hissed as Jeff withdrew his fingers before jerking the blonde over to his back, Adam's jeans and underwear still tangled around his legs. Jeff stared down at the blonde, a menacing scowl painted on his lips that made Adam gulp. Sniffling before he started to hiccup.

Jeff just smirked and shook his head before reaching down to take hold of Adam's head, rubbing the blonde's tears away with his thumbs as he caressed his cheeks.

"It's okay, Addy.. you did good.. but you're not ready like I thought you were. My mistake. I'm sorry." Jeff leaned down and kissed the hiccuping blonde on the forehead and then softly on the lips, giggling as Adam hiccuped again. "I think someone needs some water." Jeff got up and stashed his tube of lubrication back in his jacket pocket before heading toward the window, stealing one last look at Adam before swinging his leg over. "See ya later, Addy.."

Adam sighed and let his head fall back onto the bed, his asshole on fire and his hiccups persistent. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to give Jeff what he wanted.

**

* * *

Yes, I named a chapter 'Hiccups'. What of it? (giggles) Jeff muse is becoming a slave driver on this one. He's only allowing me enuff sleep to keep me alive. (blinkblink) Y'know that Jeff's majorly fucking with Adam's head, right? Or mebe Adam's torturing himself ;) And I separated the boy's rooms :( But Adam's still not safe.. Not at all..**


	6. Blurred Reality

**Hehe, sorry about the delay.. takers dark lover, yes, poor Addy :( Debwood-1999, chp 4, Jeffy molesting Addy is sadly right in my world.. but I'm also under my Jeff muse's influence.. I'm creeping towards Jay/Addy interaction.. Chp 5, I dunno about a cure for hiccups as far as Adam's concerned.. but it was a good cause for the hiccups O.o Animal Luvr 4 Life, (sigh) Adam usually gets tortured a lot where I'm concerned. But damn I love evil Jeff.. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, nope. It got it's name b/c Adam's nervousness gave him hiccups. It was a lazy title. redsandman99, thanks, XD. Rhiannamator, Adam is special.. But with Jeff's obsession wiff him, I dun think he feels special, lol. Thanks, hun xD JoMoFan-spot, chp 4, eh, if it wasn't at Jeff or Jay's hands I'd prolly find a fault to it. Course Randy or Punk would also be acceptable.. but that's for different stories.. & meh, when I started out I kinda did like helpless Jeff a little. It wasn't b/c he was my favorite to slash or anything.. But it just got a bit old for me. I'm just into what I'm doing right now I guess. It's my current preference and Imma do it for as long as I wish. But Adam is my main doll & I'd rather see a story be about him. As for wrestlers, my fave will always ultimately be Chris Jericho. But Edge is very high on that list. I still can't see Mor as a top. I've read him top Jeff.. but I just prefer Mor as a bottom. If there are any two that Jeff can top well tho for me, it's Adam and Morrison. Hey, it's not like he's topping Undertaker. Tho I have read him raping Cena.. No, I didn't think this needed to have the standard hero/victim/bad guy deal.. least yet. That's why it's a little different. I'm happy w/ it thus far like this. & we wanted to have something for Adam's birthday.. sadly it didn't get to happen. & of course, the anniversary for 'Night Terrors' passed as well.. Chp 5, poor Adam, room with Jay or not, he just seems screwed.. No, I agree. I don't think Jeff in here knows what love is.. but it is more about an ownership. A manipulation. Thanks, Love. Still glad you're enjoying it :D**

* * *

**Figment;  
Chapter six/ 'Blurred Reality'  
Rated; M/ L, S (non-con, bondage, anal. Sucking, masturbation, voyeurism) **

Jay watched as Adam sat in the backyard. The blonde was sitting cross-legged on the ground by the swing set, his long kinked hair blowing around his face and his head bowed low. Adam was wearing boot cut jeans, holes in the knees, and a red plaid shirt over a black tee. Jay took a deep breath. Adam looked fucking hott. That was undeniable. The bitch was gorgeous and fucked up and Jay couldn't refuse himself the thought of how good it would feel to take him.

No one else was or probably ever would. Adam would be very well desired if he cared to be. Anybody would be fucking lucky to have the blonde bitch riding their dick. But no. Adam wasn't fucking interested. He could have any guy in school. Hell, in the world. But no. Adam wasn't fucking interested. It was a fucking joke.

Jay wanted him. Just once at least. No one would know and Adam was sure to keep quiet. Adam was quiet about other things he did when he thought no one was looking. Jay watched him. God, Jay missed watching Adam in their room. Watching Adam writhing in his bed and jerking himself from out under the sheets. Adam liked to masturbate in his sleep. He'd rub his cock and moan unabashedly. Jay would watch and jerk himself off under his own covers as Adam got himself off. It was like free fucking porn.

But no. That all changed when Daddy decided that the boys needed their own rooms. So now Jay was reduced to secretly stalking Adam just to see if Adam did anything any other time. So far, nothing. Adam still acted like a prude in the daylight and a freak in the dark.

Jay smirked as Adam shook his head before throwing his hands up in the air. Talking to himself again. Least Jason couldn't see anyone there.

-xx-

"I don't like it, Jeff. I wanna stop." Adam said calmly.

"No you don't." Jeff replied stoically, painting his nails as he leaned against the pole of the swing set.

"Yes I do." Adam replied, glaring at him.

"Well, I don't." Jeff sighed, groaning as he smudged his paint.

"It's wrong and dirty." Adam replied, biting his nails.

"But you know you like it. You're being really selfish." Jeff added, not looking up at Adam as he wiped the smudge off with the pad of his thumb.

"No, Jeff." Adam shook his head. "I want to stop." Adam threw his hands up. "And if you can't understand and respect that, then we're through."

Jeff looked up at him with a hard glare. His lips twitched like he wanted to say something, but instead Jeff just huffed and got up before dusting himself off. "Fine. See you, Adam."

Adam sighed as Jeff left. What had he done now?

-xx-

It was lonely without Jeff. It didn't feel right and Jeff hadn't been over in a long time and Adam hadn't seen Jeff in a long time and Adam was starting to get worried that maybe he'd fucked up.

Adam found himself walking through the woods one day, it was autumn and the leaves crunched noisily under his feet. It was the weekend which meant no school. Adam once thought the funny thing about Jeff was that he never saw him in school. When Adam asked about that, Jeff just replied that he was home-schooled. "_Matty teaches me.. or thinks he does." _Jeff recalled of his older brother. "_Matty don't know everything. God he thinks he does. It's annoying."_

Adam stopped when he saw Jeff and upon closer inspection he saw there was a young long-haired brunette boy laying on the ground at Jeff's feet. The boy was squirming and his hands were tied together in front of him and a gag was in his mouth.

Adam swallowed and wet his lips. "Jeff..? What's..?"

"Oh hi, Addy. We're jus' playing. He's okay. His name is John Morrison. I call him Mor. Isn't he cute?" Jeff squealed. "Sit down over there. I want you to watch." Jeff instructed as he pointed over to where he wanted Adam to sit.

"Jeff.. this.." Adam stopped when he noticed Jeff glaring at him.

"I'd mind me, Adam.. I'm not playing around." Jeff said sternly, jerking the wriggling brunette's pants down his hips and on off.

Adam lowered his gaze and went to sit down on a tree stump to watch. Mor looked up at Jeff with frightened eyes as Jeff unfastened his pants and pushed them down.

"Jeff.. what are you doing..?" Adam asked smally.

"Imma show you what I want to do to you, Addy. I want you to watch." Jeff said, getting down on his knees between the boy's legs as Mor tried to squirm away. Jeff pushed the brunette's legs apart and held him down. "Hold still or you'll regret it. I'm not fucking playing with you.. This is for my Addy.."

Adam gulped and bit down on his bottom lip. This crossed all boundaries of wrong. And as curious as Adam found himself being, he was also terrified beyond belief.

Jeff took hold of himself and positioned himself at Mor's entrance. "Don't worry, Adam. I'm wearing a condom with him so it'll still be like the first time'll be with you." Jeff said in his twisted logic, ignoring Mor's muffled pleas and the tears forming in his soft brown eyes.

Adam turned his head away as soon as Mor screamed. Jeff had shoved into him hard without preparation and without time to adjust.

"Adam." Jeff called sternly. "Watch.. I want you to watch what I wanna do with you.." Jeff growled and Adam turned his head back to them, wetting his lips and watching as Jeff shoved Mor's head to the side. "Shut up, whore, before you ruin everything. Stupid slut. Look over him, Addy. It won't be this bad with me and you." Jeff grunted, thrusting into the smaller brunette without mercy, causing the distraught boy to cry and scream as Jeff tore him apart. "He feels so good, Addy.. he's so fucking tight around my dick.. but I bet he doesn't feel as good as you.. I can't wait to have you on my dick.." Jeff groaned, holding to Mor's bound wrists as he pounded into his ass.

Adam watched with mixed emotions. Horror initially, of course. But also of fascination and lust. God he was so fucking sick if this shit was making him as hard as it was. To watch Jeff destroy the boy from the inside out, it was fucked up and hott and Adam felt his cock twitching in his pants just watching it. It was such delicious pain and agony.

Jeff looked over to Adam to see his blonde had his cock out, jerking it roughly and moaning as he watched. Jeff smirked and continued to plunge in and out of the unfortunate brunette he'd found. Adam would be his in no time. "You like this, Addy..? You want this to be you, don'tcha..? Want me to pound you like this.. fuck your ass till you bleed and beg for more..?"

Adam panted, nodding weakly as he arched up into his pumping hand, stroking himself harder. His mouth was dry and his vision was blurring. He didn't know how badly Jeff had corrupted him. Poisoned him and his soul. And for one small moment, Adam didn't care.

"Watch, Adam.. watch me fuck him like I wanna fuck you.." Jeff's voice sounded like it was literally in his head.

"Please.. please.. Jeff.. oh, please.. uhm.." Adam whimpered, his breath catching in his throat.

Jeff tossed his head back and pulled out. "Sorry, Morrie. I only cum for my Addy." Jeff got up and strolled over to Adam, wiping the blood off his dick before fisting Adam's hair. "Open."

Adam obliged, parting his lips and feeling Jeff shove past them before fucking his mouth. Adam swallowed, tasting Jeff's precum as well as the hint of the metallic taste of blood. So fucking sweet.

"That's it.. see? It's not so bad, is it..?" Jeff grunted.

Adam shook his head as he started to suck Jeff greedily, stroking his own dick hard and fast and moaning around Jeff's dick. No. It was great. Fucking great.

"Oh, shit, Adam.. that's it.. suck me nice and hard.. oh, fuck!" Jeff cried out as he came, shooting down Adam's throat and feeling the blonde swallow him down before his tongue swirled around his cock, getting it all. Adam whimpered pitifully as his own orgasm washed over him, his cum spurting all over his hand and going on the ground.

Jeff removed his dick and fixed his pants before taking Adam's head in his hands and giving him a light kiss. "Go on home. I'll clean up this mess." Jeff nodded toward the brunette who was curled up and sobbing in the dirt and leaves.

-xx-

Jay watched quietly from the slightly opened doorway. Adam's doorway. The short-haired blonde swallowed, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he did so. He watched as Adam's hips arched up into his hand, small moans and whimpers escaping him. So beautifully fucked up. Adam's eyes were closed. For all Jay knew Adam was out cold. Unless Adam didn't know Jay was there because he knew there was no way Adam would be doing this if he knew Jay was watching.. Would he..?

Jay's breath hitched in his throat. It'd be so easy right now. Take him and end this desire. This burning. But Jay couldn't risk making Adam scream and waking up their parents. Jay couldn't risk all that. So he just watched to later go back and take care of his own needs in his own room.

Jay lifted his head, watching as Adam started to shake, crying out as he came. Such a delicious sight. Jason had made up his mind; he had to fucking have Adam one way or another.

-xx-

Adam had never heard of John Morrison. And believe him, he checked around. He asked around too. Nervously asking one kid at school who seemed to know everyone in town and possibly several other towns. He expected a _'yeah, poor kid's missing.'_ Or a _'yeah, they found the body in the woods and are looking for suspects.'_ But there was no _'did ya hear what happened to him? They found him raped and battered. God, it's bad..' _Nope. None of that. The kid or no one else seemed to know a John Morrison.

In fact, Adam could never find any record that he ever existed. It was another thing in which Adam wasn't sure if it had been real or if maybe it was a vivid dream or fantasy. The lines of reality were starting to get blurred lately. Jeff was doing a real number on his mind.

Adam had asked Jeff about the boy a few days later as the two sat playing a game of tic-tac-toe in the dirt. "Hey, Jeff.. what.. um.. what ever happened to that kid..?" He fidgeted.

Jeff blinked and looked up after scratching an X deep into the dirt. "What kid, Addy?"

"Y'know.. that kid.. who.. In the woods.. We.. you.. you were playing with him.." Adam stammered, feeling a tightening in his chest. He didn't like having this conversation with Jeff, but it was eating at his insides.

Jeff shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in question. He looked like he didn't quite follow. "What are you talking about, Adam? I only play with you.. we are talking about how we _play_, right?" Jeff's lips twitched as if wanting to grin.

"You.. you wanted me to watch you play with him.. you said that's what you wanted to do to me.." Adam choked out. Wishing Jeff would just remember and not make him say it.

Jeff shrugged dumbly. "Do what..? What'd I do to some kid in the woods?"

The blonde took a small breath. "You.. you were.. _in_.. him.."

Jeff leaned back some and pondered a bit, scratching his head. "Addy.. there was no kid the woods.. That never happened."

"But..?" Adam tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I remember. You wanted me to watch and I did.. I watched you take him and then you came over to me and you.." Another breath. "You came in my mouth.."

Jeff snorted and leaned forward to take Adam's head in his hands, squeezing his cheeks a bit. "Oh, baby-doll. You must'a dreamed it. I would remember something like that happening."

"So, it.. it didn't happen..?" Adam sighed and dropped his stick. He was sick of this game. All of Jeff's games. He didn't get it anymore.

"No. It didn't. Would I lie to you, Precious..?" Jeff asked, rubbing his nose against Adam's. Adam wasn't going to answer that. He wasn't so sure about it in the first place. "Like I said, I love you, Addy. I don't wanna play with no one else. I like playing with you." Jeff explained, tilting Adam's chin up to gently peck his lips before reaching over to drag the blonde into his lap, holding onto him tightly. "With you there is no one else. It's simple fact, Adam."

Adam sighed and allowed himself to be held as he felt Jeff's face nuzzling into his shoulder. This whole thing still didn't make sense to him. Maybe it was a dream.. maybe he was just losing his damn mind..

* * *

**This had to be a head trip. I blame it all on Jeff muse, who is just having fun molesting Adam as much as I'll let him. It is also fun to watch my Jeff and Christian muses collaborate. & there is less screaming & bloodshed when they do. Jay-Jay's being really patient... Sorry I lagged behind. I didn't want to on this one. Also, today is Addy's birthday! So, yay! (celebrates) Happy Birthday, Adam. XD! **


	7. Made Up

**Sorry I'm lacking. Wasn't supposed to happen with this story.. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yup. But poor Adam isn't sure what's real. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I know. (tisks) Poor Addy.. xD Rhiannamator, Jay's a little voyeur :P Jeffy's mindset, Addy won't play wiff him, he'll go find someone else to... Yes, that sandman has a nice route. I'd like to be on there too actually. Jeff muse is deff doing whatever he wants with this one. I'm not stopping him. JoMo's ass and Jeff's dick would be the best presents ever ;) Thanks always, my luff. XD. takers dark lover, bad things are going to happen to Addy, sadly.. redsandman99, the madness trip is fun. Least it is to write ;D**

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter seven/ 'Made Up'  
Rated; M/ L, S (non-con, touching, fisting, forced blow job)**

"So?" Jeff asked as they later occupied Adam's bedroom.

Jeff always had to climb in through the window to not risk being seen. Adam wasn't sure how his folks would react to there being another boy in his room. Especially not Jeff. Adam didn't think they liked Jeff.. In fact, he was pretty sure they didn't. They didn't want Jeff around Adam, that was for sure.

Adam blinked and looked down at the younger man as he sat crouched on the floor at the foot of Adam's bed. He had Adam sitting on the edge of the bed because Jeff insisted he paint Adam's toenails purple because Jeff thought it'd be cute.

"So, Adam..? In that dream.." Jeff went on, dipping the brush back in the bottle before wiping it off on the side of the opening and bringing it up to paint Adam's toenail. "Did you.. did you like watching me play with someone else..? Did it turn you on..?"

Adam bit his lip and hesitated before shaking his head. It was like he wasn't himself in the so-called dream. Rightfully, Adam couldn't begin to explain it. "Felt weird.."

Jeff gave a facial shrug and moved on to the next toe. He was working on the second coat currently. "Hm.. just curious.. I don't think I'd like watching you with someone else.. But I'm the jealous type." Jeff giggled, dipping the brush back in the bottle and screwing the lid back on.

"Are you sure it was just a dream, Jeffy..? It felt real.." Adam asked, wiggling his toes apart after Jeff let go of his foot and moved on to the other one.

Jeff leaned down and kissed the top of Adam's foot before shaking the closed bottle of polish and unscrewing the cap. "It wasn't real, Adam. I promise you."

Adam nodded and rested back on his elbows on the bed. His mother always tried to tell him when he was younger and had a nightmare that sometimes dreams were just weird like that. Sometimes they were so vivid and scary that they'd make him think they were real but they weren't. These days though Adam wasn't completely sure what real was.

After Jeff was done with his toes, Jeff reached for his hand but Adam pulled it back.

"No.. Not.. not my fingernails.. Daddy don't like it. He said I wasn't allowed." Adam explained.

Jeff's lips twitched. "Come on, Adam. It's the weekend. We can take it off 'fore you go back to school. Besides, are you going to let your dad run your life? Mine doesn't. He tried to. I won't let him."

Adam's eyes darted from Jeff to the wall. He wasn't so sure. His daddy wasn't like Jeff's apparently and David wasn't mean per se, but David didn't like to be tried and Adam was scared of him when he had pushed to hard and David had had enough of it. David took care of them, but David also had rules and he was somewhat strict about them being followed.

Adam took a breath before letting his eyes flutter shut. "He.. No.."

Jeff shook his head. "Gimme hand, Adam."

Adam shook his head back. "No.. please.. I can hide my toes. I can't my hands.."

"Dammit, Adam, gimme your hand right now. I want your nails painted. I like when they're painted. You will do this for me or I'll get mad. You don't like when I get mad." Jeff leered at him. Those eerie emerald eyes taking on a much darker and almost black shade.

Adam gulped and reluctantly reached a trembling hand to Jeff, who smiled happily and grabbed it to hold it still.

"Good boy, Addy. You're gonna look so pretty." Jeff giggled, getting to work on Adam's nails.

After the nails were done and Adam was forbidden from doing anything in case he smudged them by touching them to anything, Jeff got to work on putting a single braid on the left side of Adam's head; twisting three strands of Adam's glorious blond hair together before securing the end of them with a small black rubber band. Jeff sat the braid back down in place before using his fingers to smooth out the hair around it.

"Now," Jeff said, reaching into his pocket and pulling forth an eyeliner pencil. "Now we do eyes."

Adam shook his head, but Jeff grabbed him by the face and forced him to hold still. "Jeff.. Dad don't like me wearing make-up."

"I'm not doing it for him, now am I?" Jeff smirked.

Adam sighed. No, he guessed not. Adam held still as Jeff traced under his eyes with the pencil, adding a dark contrast to his green eyes and making them shine. When Adam would blink or flinch, Jeff would tighten his hold, tell Adam to be still and to look upwards with his eyes. Adam blinked when Jeff let him go. His eyes felt dry and itchy now. He didn't really like that. Jeff put the eyeliner back into his pocket and dug around for something else. He brought out a small tube of lip gloss.

"Come on, Jeff.. isn't this enough?" Adam blinked repeatedly. He must of appeared like he was awkwardly batting his eyes.

Jeff just grinned and uncapped the gloss before tilting Adam's chin up. "Just this and I'm done.. Pucker your lips, Addy.. that's perfect.." He purred as Adam minded. "You look so pretty." Jeff complimented as he traced the gloss stick across Adam's pouty lips, making them shine and appear wet.

Adam blinked up at Jeff. Swallowing and breathing through his nose. Jeff wet his lips, leaning down to kiss Adam on the nose.

"They look so good like that.. You like it, Adam..? It's strawberry. It's one of my favorites.. well.. besides cherry.." Jeff giggled, kissing Adam on the forehead. "I really like cherry. It's so sweet and juicy.."

Adam gulped and kept his eyes on Jeff's face. He didn't think Jeff was talking about the fruit or even the lip gloss flavor anymore. "Jeff.. I.. not.."

"In due time, Addy.. your cherry is all mine.." Jeff moaned next to Adam's ear, moving himself so he was between Adam's legs before pulling the blonde closer. The younger male took the Adam's head in his hands, threading fingers in his soft hair. "Your lips look so pretty, Addy.. I bet they taste good." Jeff breathed, pecking Adam softly on the lips and pulling back to lick his own at the taste of both gloss and his Adam. "Uhm.. I bet they feel good.." Jeff panted.

Adam tried to shake his head. Jeff was looking down at him lustfully now. Jeff's breathing was hitched and Adam could feel Jeff harden through their jeans.

"I bet they feel so good wrapped around my dick.. sucking me off.. Hm, Addy.. do you think they would..?" Jeff purred.

Adam swallowed and slowly shook his head. He didn't like where any of this could lead. He was okay in the dream.. but that was a dream. Adam had convinced himself that that was a dream. This was real. This felt all too real.

"You think we should find out, hm..?" Jeff asked. He pushed Adam back on the bed and began tugging at the blonde's jeans, unfastening them quickly and jerking them down by their sides.

Adam laid there quietly. It got easy when he didn't fight.. but he still wasn't ready if Jeff wanted to take it further. The last time with Jeff's fingers hurt like hell and Adam couldn't endure that again if his life depended on it. Jeff jerked the underwear down next, wetting his lips as Adam's cock sprung out from under the waistband, curling back up against his tummy.

"Oh, god.. you look so good.. beautiful.." Jeff purred in appreciation, leaning down and letting his fingers and hands roam in between Adam's exposed thighs before running them up his hips. He studied the blonde a bit. His soft pale skin quickly flushing with a pink tint and chills running across his flesh. Jeff pushed Adam's shirt up some past his belly button, watching as Adam's tummy sunk and rose with every increased breath. Adam was gorgeous and pure. Like a fine doll, unspoiled by the world.. well, except for Jeff that is..

"Please.. don't.. I'm not.." Adam whimpered, his breath catching as he felt Jeff pawing at his cock, ghosting his fingers up along the shaft and causing it to twitch. Adam nibbled on his lips, holding back any further groans should they choose to escape him. The worst of it was knowing that Jeff could make it feel good. It wasn't supposed to feel good. It was against Adam's will, right? That was rape. Rape wasn't supposed to feel good.

Jeff placed his left hand down on Adam's leg, holding him down as he trailed the fingers of his right along the base of Adam's cock, loving how it twitched and began to slowly stiffen. One day he'd force Adam to admit that he liked it.. till then he'd play and tease. He'd watch Adam as the blonde fought with his inner angst and Jeff would eat it up and get off on it because there was nothing more wondrous than that.

Jeff watched Adam as he brushed his fingers near his groin before going back to circle the base. Adam's body twitched, tensing as he fought the urge to arch and whine. Jeff wet his lips and let his eyes travel up Adam's lovely face. It was a mask of pure angst, twitching in desperation to squinch up in pleasure. Adam's full lips curled up on the ends, his eyes closing for a second. The blonde's breathing was hitched and his cheeks were blushed so prettily. Adam's arms were both laying at his sides, his fingers slightly moving. He was trying so hard to remain calm.

Jeff smirked and coiled his fingers around Adam's cock, stroking him slowly and sensing Adam's hips arching just a bit. Adam bit down hard into his lip, sucking on the delicate glossy flesh as he suppressed a groan. Jeff had him and they both knew it. Jeff smirked and squeezed near the head of Adam's cock, forcing some precum to the surface and admiring how sweet it looked lying on the slit like it did.

Adam let out an uncontrolled whine and grabbed to his bed sheets, his body tightening up. "Please.. stop.. no more.. please.. Could get caught.."

"Could.. But that's what makes this so dirty.." Jeff smirked. "That's what makes it hott and fun."

Adam groaned, feeling Jeff start to rub him harder. It did feel good. Fuck him, it felt amazing. But it was so dangerous. No one could find out. He'd get it if they did. And he'd be a dirty freak on top of it. And if Jay knew that him and Jeff did this, then Jay might think he could start taking liberties with him too. Adam couldn't be his whore too.

"That's it, Adam.. Like that..? Does it feel good..?"

Adam shook his head now, gritting his teeth. He was writhing now, panting and do a shitty job of controlling his whimpers and moans so lying was pointless.

"You're a liar, Addy.. that's not very nice to lie.." Jeff pouted. "You like when I rub your dick and make it hard.. you like when I make you cum and shake like a slut.."

Adam shook his head. "N-no.. st-stop.. pl-please.. I don't.. oh, god.. uhm.. stop.."

"Dirty little liar. That's not being a good boy. You have to be punished now." Jeff taunted, holding Adam's hips down as he fondling the blonde.

"No." Adam whimpered, his body trembling.

"Yes. For that, I get your pretty little mouth." Jeff grinned sinisterly.

Adam didn't have time to protest as he was jerked up. Jeff held to the back of Adam's head as he used one hand to pull his shirt up some out of the way before undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. They were kind of baggy anyways so it was easy. Jeff took hold of himself, stroking up and down his aching length as he warmed up. He was ungodly hard and Adam's slickened lips looked so good parted and curled up. Jeff twisted his fingers in the back of Adam's hair, making Adam's face squinch in pain.

"Open up, Addy.. I want to feel those lips.. They look so good." Jeff groaned, holding to Adam tightly as he forced his cock in his mouth. "Awe, fuck.. that's it.. See? It won't be so bad.." Jeff grunted as he began thrusting, fucking Adam's mouth and throat.

Adam was on the verge of mortified now. Even though by standards Jeff was being easy, it still wasn't pleasant.

Jeff stopped and held to Adam's head with both hands. "Suck, Adam.. just suck like it's candy.. c'mon.. you can do it.."

Adam whimpered and struggled. He didn't want to. He wanted to be left alone.

"Suck me.. you don't want me to pop that cherry now, do you..?" Jeff warned, shaking Adam a little.

Adam's eyes widened, he swallowed some before starting to suck around Jeff's width. No. He didn't want that. This was a much better alternative.

"Oh, god.. that's good, Adam.. good boy.. mhm.. your mouth feels so good.. you're so good.. Oh, shit.." And just like that, it was over. Adam felt Jeff's cock jerk in his mouth, tasting Jeff as the younger male came.

Jeff let Adam jerk away as the blonde started to cough, but instead just took back hold of his head and mashed their lips together, kissing Adam sloppily and messy. Jeff shoved Adam legs apart and jerked the blonde back close to him, holding him with one arm as the other hand snaked between them and took hold of Adam's abandoned cock, stroking him hard and fast. Adam whimpered, trying to pull away and failing.

"Cum, dammit.. cum for me.." Jeff demanded, smiling as Adam came with a whined moan, clinging to Jeff as he quivered and shook, his face buried in Jeff's chest and his eyes shut tightly. "See? Was that so hard now..?" Jeff asked, wiping away those few tears that managed to creep out of Adam's eyes before kissing him on the nose.

**

* * *

This story would cum on lotz better if I could keep Jeff from molesting Addy.. (sighs) But, oh-well, I guess that's the point, right? I kinda like the concept of Jeff painting Adam's fingernails and dolling him all up for play. I think I'd have few to agree that Addy is Jeff's very own life-size Barbie anyways :P **


	8. Tired

**redsandman99, Adam's prettiness is the problem, sadly, lol. Animal Luvr 4 Life, it gets worse (hangs head) & so does Jay. Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, thanks, xD. Unfortunately I do rant on Twitter. More than I should, lol. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD! JoMoFan-spot, chp 6, as far as Jeff topping; Meh, no it's not. Tho, honestly, I don't really like Jeff w/ Taker or Kane (or Triple H) anyhow. When it comes to Jeff I'm selfishly selective. I like him with Adam or JoMo (& mebe Dean Winchester...) I'm loving this stalker Jay more and more.. he only gets darker tho.. & I'd been trying to inch toward having Mor and Addy both at Jeff's mercy, this fic at least gave me that opportunity ;D Rhiannamator's 'Take My Life' has me so very captivated as well. It is major love. Chp 7, aww, my Jeffy muse appreciates it :D Naturally. Jeff's a sweet kind of evil. He's manipulative with the sweet moments. I like seeing Jeff doll Adam up. Slash world needs more of this.. The braid was random. I have wrote something where Jeff braids Adam's hair that was sweeter (& Jeff was somewhat normal & not psycho) that will get posted eventually. Thanks always, my Love. I'm super glad you're enjoying this confusingly delicious little piece, XD. Rhiannamator, (giggles) Adam would be very pretty dolled up. Even if he may not always agree ;) Honestly I don't see how Adam or Jeff either one saw that as punishment, lulz. Haha, winning the lottery would be worse, I'd rather take Jeff, & deep down, so would Adam :P Aw, thanks so much, hun, XD. **

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter eight/ 'Tired'  
Rated; M/ L, S (non-sexual spankings, voyeurism, masturbation, dark thoughts)**

Adam sat up in bed. His head hurting. He looked around the room expecting to find Jeff there, but he wasn't. Adam tossed back the blanket that covered him and rubbed his hands over his face. It was almost dark now. Jeff was gone and Adam had been asleep. It couldn't have been another damn dream. No, that was real. He still tasted Jeff in his mouth and he could feel stickiness in his pants. Least he was back dressed now.

Adam groaned and got up, not turning on a light, just leaving his room and staggering down the hallway. Adam held onto the railing as he made his way down the steps. He had to find something for his head.

Luckily, Adam found an aspirin and chased it with orange juice to kill the taste of cum in his mouth. It did little good. Adam was making his way back through the living room when David stopped him. The older man grabbed the boy's arm and reached up to wipe underneath Adam's eye. Adam stared up at him, fear gathering in his stomach. Oh, hell. The fucking eyeliner.

"What have I told you about wearing make-up, Adam? You are fourteen years old. You're too young to be wearing that shit in this house."

Adam swallowed noisily. "S-sorry, sir.. I was just playing.."

David picked up Adam's hand next and sighed. "I told you about the nail polish too. Adam, we're going to have to get it straight that in this house you follow the rules or they're be consequences. I'll let it slide this time since it's the weekend, but I want you to march up to the bathroom and take all this shit off. And I don't want to catch you with it on again. Do you understand me?"

Adam nodded, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he felt like he'd die. "Yessir.. I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to go help your mama with supper. I want you and Jay to set the table tonight." David patted Adam on the shoulder before ruffling his hair and walking away.

Adam let out a deep sigh and then got a horrifying thought. He touched his fingers to his face before darting up the stairs and into the bathroom to check and make sure there was no cum on his face. Adam gulped and relaxed when he saw there was none. He would've been murdered if David had saw Jeff's cum on him.

Scrubbing the shit off was hard. He about liked to not got all the eyeliner off and now his eyes were red and irritated, under his eyes were red and puffy and they burned. Adam dried his face before using his mom's nail polish remover that was kept under the sink to take off the polish off both his finger and toenails.

He couldn't risk any more of this shit. He was tired of it. He was tired of everyone's threats. Jeff's threats and how Jeff scared him and used him- tired of it. David's threats and how David scared him- tired of it. Jay's bullshit and his threats- so fucking tired of it. Adam whimpered and sat on the toilet, yanking the hell out of his hair and getting it all tangled as he tried to get out the braid. He didn't know how Jeff knew how to do all this shit so good because Adam sucked at it.

Adam picked at the final knots in his hair before dropping his head heavily into his hands, sobbing into them as his tangled hair hung over his face. He didn't know what to do anymore.

-xx-

A few days later.

Jay didn't know why, but since they were younger he liked to watch Adam get punished. Right now was no exception. Adam had stayed out a little too late and came home at the crack of dawn. Judy and David had been worried sick and no one knew where Adam was or could find him anywhere. He just stayed out all night. At 4am Judy went on to bed and David stayed up waiting for Adam to come in. When Adam got home, it wasn't pretty. Jay had forced himself to stay awake all night so he could watch the fireworks. He knew where Adam was, but he wasn't about to tell. Adam was going to get it and Jay wanted to watch.

_"Where the hell were you?" David barked. "Your mother and I have been worried sick! You're only 14, what the hell were you thinking staying gone all night?"_

_"I'm sorry.. I told him.. he wouldn't listen." Adam stammered. He had to be scared shitless at how mad David was._

_"Where were you, Adam?" David growled, his grip tightening on the belt in his hand._

_Adam gulped and glanced down at the belt with fearful eyes. "The tr-treehouse.."_

_"We checked there. You weren't there. You're lying to me, boy." David pointed to him with the hand that was holding the belt. "Now you better start telling me the truth."_

_Adam sighed shakily. "Jeff said he knew this place in the park. I was there."_

David didn't like being under-minded and he was sick of the Jeff bullshit.

Now Jay watched carefully from the doorway. David had Adam bent over the couch arm, striping his ass with his belt hard and angrily. Adam was crying- he always cried so damn pretty, Jay thought- clawing at the couch cushions and begging with all his heart for David to stop. David wasn't listening, just spewing obscenities under his breath as he struck Adam's backside with the strap.

"Please.. stop.. M'sorry.. please.. won't happen again.. stop.." Adam hiccuped, sobbing so openly as he turned his head into the cushion. His body arching forward with every stinging blow from the belt.

"You're damn right it won't. You could've been killed, Adam. Abducted. Raped. You know the goddamn rules, Adam." David snarled.

Jay licked his lips, watching as the belt struck the curve of Adam's bottom. He felt his cock twitch just watching the blonde get spanked, bent over the arm of the couch and so vulnerable. Since they were young he enjoyed watching or listening to Adam get a whipping. He didn't know why, but it turned him on. Usually Jay would wait till later to go jack off in the bathroom or wherever, thinking about Adam forced over something and writhing as he moaned like a slut. Adam sounded like such a whore when he begged.

They were 10 when Jay first discovered he liked this. Adam had been a bratty child all that day, whining and crying for stuff he couldn't have at the store.

When they got home later Adam was specifically told he could not have a cookie. Adam threw a tantrum, whining and screaming. David even caught him going for the cookie jar and swatted Adam on the rump with his hand. Jay didn't know why, but he strangely liked that. Especially when Adam squeaked and flushed as he rubbed his bottom. Adam then pouted, huffed and went to sit down. Later when David and Judy were out of the kitchen, Adam snuck back in and tried to get the cookie jar open to get a cookie.. only knocking it off in the process and shattering it as it hit the floor. Adam was okay, but David had had enough.

_"Dammit, Adam. I told you no. Now look what you did." David grabbed Adam's wrist and drug him into the living room, sitting down on the couch and yanking the smaller blonde over his lap. "You disobeyed and now you have to accept the consequences."_

_"Daddy, please.. no.. m'sorry.." The shaggy blond-haired boy pleaded, wriggling as his pants were jerked down past his ass and he was swatted and smacked repeatedly on his squirming bare hind end. "Ow.. no!" Adam had began crying and begging instantly. Kicking and trying to cover up and protect himself. _

_"Hold still or it's going to hurt more." David grunted, holding Adam's hand behind his back as he finished the job, slapping Adam hard on the ass to get his attention. "You did wrong and you'll take your punishment."_

Adam had only cried, he stopped struggling and laid still. Jay had watched in horror. His heart racing wildly. He had never saw Adam get spanked before. And maybe he didn't fully understand it, but it made him feel funny. And overtime it became his sick little obsession. Jay wasn't going to act like he was a saint and never got smacked or whipped, but it was different watching Adam. Where Jay gritted his teeth and winced, Adam cried and squirmed. Adam pleaded and begged and it sounded so sweet. It was tragically like Adam was just made to be dominated and disciplined. More and more Jay realized this act turned him on, and less and less he denied that he liked how it turned him on. Of course as Adam got older, David stopped using his hand and David stopped pulling Adam's pants down. Instead he opted for a belt, which was fine with Jay. The belt always made a nice sound when it hit Adam's bottom through his jeans or khakis. And if Adam was wearing silk or cotton shorts.. oh, god what precious noise.

Jay wet his lips and rubbed himself through his sleeping pants, feeling the bulge concealed there. He was so hard and his cock ached and leaked in his underwear. Adam was getting it hard and Jay wanted nothing in the world more than to take him after this when his ass would be all sore and red. He bet it looked so pretty covered in welts and flushed in embarrassment. Jay shuddered and bit his lip at the thoughts.

"I've had enough of this, Adam." David said. "Jeff is not real. Do you understand? _Jeff_ is going to get you in deep shit. This has to stop, Adam."

Adam sniffled, hiccuping. His eyes and cheeks wet and puffy and red. "Please.. m'sorry.. sorry.. stop.. please.." The blonde was hoarse and tired. Adam whimpered as he was struck once last time.

"Now get up. Get your damn ass up those stairs and clean yourself up. You'll be working all day as punishment and you're grounded for three weeks. You're not going to move unless you're told to."

Adam slowly raised up, his voice quivering as he cried. "Yes-sir.." He bowed his head and started up the stairs.

Jay ducked back into the hall and waited till David disappeared into the kitchen before darting up the stairs and into his own room. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him. And with as much as he'd like to, he couldn't get a hold of Adam just yet. So instead, after the door was good and locked, Jay stretched out on his bed and slid his hand down his pants and took hold of his throbbing erection, stroking it roughly as he he brought it out into the open.

Jay bit his lip and stifled a groan as he fisted his cock, rubbing up and down the underside of his length as hard as he could to get off. Thinking about how nice Adam would look on all fours, begging and pleading for mercy. Jay smirked a bit as he ran his thumb over the swollen head, flicking his wrist and jerking himself furiously. He'd make his fantasy a reality. It'd be a matter of time. He was sick of waiting and creeping around. The next chance he got, Adam was all his.

**

* * *

I'm actually still skeptical of this cuz I thought it was a little too cruel. Parental spankings are something that actually makes me queazy. And I didn't want it to seem like Adam was getting beat every time he turned around, but rather just to be a very dark & sick obsession in Jay's mind. & going back and reading this for the fourth time (editing's a bitch) I'm just so fucking mean! Sorry, Addy :( It gets worse. Jay's a sadistic little fuck (it gets worse).. and so is my Christian muse apparently. Now, granted, my Christy muse loves my Edge muse like a brother and would never harm him in my head.. but in this story it seems to be very different. Jay's a prick here, I sickly love it :P David let the eyeliner and make-up thing slide.. Adam staying out that late not so much. Really, I apologize (hangs head) And go read Rhiannamator's 'Take My Life'. It's incredibly delicious and she's a simply brilliant writer. (yes, I had to the shout-out- it's becoming a lost art in the fanfiction world- & I'm simply in love w/ that story)  
**


	9. Slut

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, (sighs) yeah, me either.. redsandman99, thanks, XD. takers dark lover, I know. Adam's my helpless victim it seems like everyone else's is Jeff.. Sadly I only prefer Jeff w/ Adam. There are writers (NeroAnne, Seraph & redsandman99 is it) who in one shots & such I could read Jeff w/ Taker, but I don't like Jeff w/ Taker personally. & I'm beginning to be against anything where Jeff is a victim or helpless. Dean is majorly hott tho. He is allowed access to all my boys ;) BellaHickenbottom, chp 4, hehe, yeah me too. Chp 6, I'd love to have Jay/Adam/Jeff, a threeway in this fic prolly won't happen.. but mebe one day.. Chp 8, Meh, I dunno if it was /that/ bad, but it was somewhat unnerving.. Yeah, no, Jeff won't leave poor Addy alone. I can't blame him :P Rhiannamator, d'aww, you deserve it. Your work is bringing me more joy then imaginable. Yeah, it's kind of a touchy subject to me. Oh-well, I went with it anyway. This is a dark fic. & so much thanks as always, Love, XD. You made me feel so much better. **

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter nine/ 'Slut'  
Rated; M/ L, S (borderline incestuous, cold-hearted rape, non-con, fingering, anal, forced climax)**

Adam was in the yard, raking up leaves. He stopped for a moment to wipe his brow. This morning hadn't been pleasant. He hadn't thought it would be. He didn't mean to make his parents so angry. Even his mother had agreed with his punishment and yelled at him to never do that again. His mother hardly ever yelled at him. She was so angry at him and her voice quivered. The poor woman was on the verge of tears, Adam knew.

Adam honestly hadn't meant to cause his mother such pain. Jeff had got him to sneak out. Adam knew he was stupid for listening. And then Jeff kept him out all night. And Adam guessed their little games in the woods ran on longer than usual. Last night all Adam had been worried about was keeping Jeff away from his ass. He barely succeeded. Adam didn't even think it was that late when he came home... till he saw the sun starting to come up and he'd knew he'd had it.

Now Adam was sore and hurting, severely tired and hungry and forced to do yard work when he'd rather be in bed. His life sucked in its current moment.

Someone clearing their throat behind him made Adam jump. He turned to see Jay smirking eerily at him. Adam narrowed his hazel green eyes and got back to raking. "What do you want, Jay. Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Jay tisked and let his eyes scan up Adam's jean covered legs and to that ass that stuck out so perfectly, his back arching as he moved the rake back and forth. "That was your own fault, now wasn't it?" Jay whistled lowly as he focused on that beautiful bottom, thinking about how wonderful it'd be to grab a hold of it.

Adam muttered something under his breath and flung his hair back out of his face.

"Jeff's fault, right? Tell me, Adam; Why do you hang out with that loser for anyway? He just seems to get your little ass in trouble." Jay grinned as Adam looked back at him. That hard glare of the taller blonde's would send a shiver down anyone else's spines. But not Jay. He knew Adam all too well. That prissy little glare was nothing. Adam wasn't a fighter. Adam was submissive and Jay would have no problem with his future plans of taking him.

"Shut up, Jay. I'm not talking to you." Adam huffed, getting back to his raking.

"I bet that ass stings, huh? I bet it's all raw and red. Such a naughty boy." Jay chuckled, reaching over to touch Adam's hair.

Adam flinched back and turned to face Jay, holding the rake up like he wanted to swing it.

Jay only laughed at him. "Oh, Kitten, you and I both know you won't do it." He winked before turning and strolling off, leaving Adam seething and distressed.

-xx-

A few days had passed since Adam's staying out incident. He was no longer being trusted, but things were back to somewhat normal and dysfunctional as always.

"We'll be back after a couple of hours. Keep an eye on your brother. I don't think he's been feeling well." David said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I know, Dad." Jay nodded as he saw his parents out. They were going out for the night and Jay and Adam had the house all to themselves. Of course Adam was up in his room, asleep. Exhausted from all the work he'd been forced to do under his grounding.

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge. If you need anything, run next door. Miss Miller is supposed to be keeping an eye on the place for us." Judy explained.

"I know, Ma. We've stayed home before." Jay reminded.

"Not of a night." David added.

"It'll be fine." Jay nodded. "Adam'll probably sleep for the rest of the night and I'll probably just sit in the living room reading a book."

Judy kissed Jay on the cheek. "Good. Don't try to cook anything, no junk food and no scary movies. Lock this door up good. No going out. Don't let Adam out, he's still grounded."

"I know, Mom. Don't worry." Jay assured. They said their good-byes and Jay locked the door up behind them, peeking out the window and watching the tail-lights of their car fade down the street. Jay smirked and closed the curtain.

-xx-

Adam stirred as he felt his bed dip down, he awoke when he felt a hand cup over his mouth. Immediately Adam's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.. only getting pushed back down and held there. He blinked, an awful feeling forming in his gut.

"Hiya, Addy." Jay smirked, letting his tongue trace over his lips. "We're going to have some fun."

Adam shook his head, struggling and pushing Jay off. "What the hell are you doing..? Mom and Dad.."

Jay clamped his hand back over Adam's mouth and moved to use his body weight to hold Adam's down. "Mommy and Daddy aren't here. It's just me an' you now, Adam." Jay leaned down and breathed next to Adam's ear as the blonde babe squirmed underneath him. "I've been waiting so long to get you like this. So fucking long. You have no idea how long I've waited. And you're going to be a good boy and hold still or I'm going to hurt you.."

Adam tried to push him away, it was hard with Jay basically sitting on him. His heart was pounding hard and unsteady. He wasn't liking this. Jay's voice was scaring him. Hell, Jay was scaring him.

"Think you can do that?" Jay moved and grabbed at Adam's sleeping pants, trying to jerk them down his hips.

Adam grunted and tried to scoot away. "Stop.. quit it.. leave me alone, Jay.. quit.." The pants and underwear were yanked the rest of the way off and Adam pulled himself up the bed, moving away from Jason as quick as he could.

Jay grabbed Adam by the ankles and jerked him back down on the bed, taking the moment to let his eyes feast on Adam's nakedness. "Hold still, dammit." Jay grunted, crawling back over top of his brother.

"Leave me alone.. Please.. This isn't funny.." Adam whimpered as Jason poised over top of him, holding him down to the bed with his hands and knees.

Jay leered down at him coldly. "I'm not trying to be funny, Adam. You stupid little bitch. I see how you go on. What you do when you think no one's watching you. I'm tired of playing around with you."

Adam blinked, his bottom lip pouting out. "Please.. I'll scream.."

"Oh, no... you're not going to do anything, _Brother_. You're not going to scream and you're not going to tell. You're going to lay here like a good little bitch and take it." Jay assured, leaning down to lick up Adam's cheek, taking that tear that rolled down from Adam's frightened eyes.

Adam was shaking. This wasn't right. This was worse than when Jeff played. Jay wasn't playing. Jay was deadly serious and Adam was terrified right now. "N-no.. y-you ca-can't.. I'm n-not.. Jay, pl-please.." Adam prattled, his teeth chattering and his chest aching from trying to keep from openly sobbing.

"You act like such a slut.. I watch you." Jay panted in arousal. "I see what you do. How you rub your cock under the covers and moan like a two dollar whore."

Adam shook his head. No. Jay was crazy. Adam didn't do that stuff. He knew better.

"Oh, don't act so innocent.. I know about all the shit you let Jeff do to you.." Jay growled, shoving Adam's head to the side and kissing his neck. Adam closed his eyes, still squirming. He was exposed and trembling under his so-called brother and he didn't like it. He wished his parents hadn't left.. and he wished Jeff would come over tonight and stop this.

Adam had his hands pushing on Jay's chest, trying to shove him off. He froze as he felt Jay's hand wrap around his dick, stroking him softly. "No.. st-stop.. don't.. please stop.. I w-won't tell.. please.."

"I know you won't, Addy. You're really good at being quiet." Jay nipped at Adam's earlobe and withdrew his hand, before wrapping his arm underneath Adam's bottom, wiggling his fingers inside his cheeks. "You don't tell about all those things you and Jeff do. So I know you'll be real quiet about us, won't you, Addy?"

Adam was about to say something, but all that came out was a ragged scream as Jay shoved two fingers inside of him. Adam's breath caught in his throat, tears stung his eyes and he shut them tight and gasped. It hurt so bad. It hurt when Jeff did it, but Jeff had used lube.. somewhat. And this was ten times worse.

Jay growled sexfully. "Tight little bitch.. fuck, you're gonna feel good.."

"Jay.. pl'se.. oh, god.. it h-hurts.." Adam whimpered, sobbing now as Jay wiggled his fingers around inside of him, stretching his insides. "J-Jay, it hurts.. st-stop.."

Adam cried out as Jay withdrew the digits, jerking Adam down further by his hips before pushing his legs apart.

"It's gonna hurt, Adam. It's gonna fucking hurt like hell. It's supposed to hurt." Jay taunted, using one hand to unfasten his jeans as the other held Adam down.

Adam shook his head, watching fearfully through tears as Jay brought his cock out of his jeans. The blonde struggled uselessly, screaming in ungodly pain as Jay forced his cock inside of his unwilling body. Adam tensed all over. The pain shooting up his spine and throughout his damn toes. It was mind-numbing and made him feel like he couldn't fucking breathe.

Jay hissed at the constricted fit, gritting his teeth and taking a moment to enjoy how Adam felt wrapped around and completely smothering his dick. "Oh, Addy.. you're fucking tight.. damn.. guess Jeff hadn't got your cherry yet, huh?" Jay laughed, grabbing Adam's hands as they flailed on the mattress top and holding them down at his sides as he began to thrust.

Adam found his voice and screamed, crying hard and panicked. "Stop.. god.. stop.. it hurts! Stop.. please!"

Jay just laughed more and leaned down to suck and kiss on Adam's neck, plunging in and out of the whimpering blonde unmercifully. "You better get used to this, bitch. This is all you're fucking good for. Jeff sees it. I see it. Everyone will see it."

Adam shook his head, crying more. His asshole was on fire, his insides were being torn apart and he felt like he was being gutted with every stab of his so-called brother's cock. Adam's head was spinning and his stomach was twisted in knots. He felt sick. Literally fucking sick.

Adam let out an anguished whine. "Stop.. Jay, please.. stop.. y-you're h-hurting me.."

"You'll get used to the pain, Addy.. you better get used to it... Oh, fuck.. You like me fucking that ass, don'tcha..? Tearing you the fuck up like the slut you are..?" Jay taunted, shifting his legs apart between Adam's and pounding him harder.

Adam let out a gagged cry and bit down into his lip. Holding his breath and waiting for it to be over. He was trying so desperately to ignore the fact that his damn cock was getting hard from the abuse. Stupid thing, it must not know what was wrong.

"Damn.. that's it.. take it, Adam.. Take that cock like the slut you are.." Jay panted heatedly. "Yknow that feels good.. say it.. tell me it feels good.."

Adam shook his head wildly. "N-no.. I wo-won't.." He sniffled.

Jay pulled out and shoved back inside of Adam harder. The blonde gasped, feeling himself shake as he came all on his own, instantly feeling filthy and used. Jay just laughed at him and started kissing down his throat and collar bone, releasing Adam's hands to reach around and grab Adam's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and holding them tightly as he dug nails into Adam's flesh.

"Fucking bitch.. fuck yeah.. tight little slut.." Jay moved his hands up to Adam's hips before raising up a bit, groaning as he came inside of Adam, causing the blonde to whimper as his seed burned his insides. "Oh, yeah.." Jay purred next to Adam's ear, stopping and resting on top of the wrecked blonde.

After what felt like an eternity to Adam, which was only like a second or two later, Jay moved. Adam bit back a scream as Jay pulled out of his sore and abused hole. Jay licked his lips, watching as blood and cum seeped from Adam's opening. Adam flinched as Jay ran his hands up his thighs and back down, smearing Adam's blood and both their cum all over his crotch. The blonde was trembling and crying. Such a messed up and angsty sight.

"Ah, see..? That wasn't so bad for your first time, now was it?" Jay smirked, closing Adam's legs and rolling him over to his side. "Now this is going to be our little secret. You wouldn't want anyone to think you were a freaked up slut, now would you?" Jay saw Adam shake his head and sniffle pitifully. He stole one last look at how nice Adam's ass looked as the blonde curled up on his side, clutching to his pillow. Jay covered Adam up before leaving the room.

Adam laid there in the dark. A million thoughts racing in his head. What had happened seemed like a worse nightmare come to life and all he could think about were all Jay's harsh words. No. Jay didn't have to worry about Adam telling anyone. Adam was too ashamed. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself. What had he done to warrant this? To make not only Jeff use him, but Jay as well. It had to be something Adam had did wrong. Jay said he better get used to it, that he was a slut and that's all sluts were good for. Adam didn't mean to be a slut. He didn't wanna be and he didn't know why Jay said those things to him. It none made any sense and Adam couldn't figure them out now. He felt numb and pathetic and right now he just wanted to die.

Adam turned his head into his pillow, crying hard. He was tired of it. He was mad. Mad at his parents for leaving him, even though he knew they'd think he was worthless if they knew what he did. Mad at himself for being so pathetic and not being able to stop it. Mad at Jay for being a prick and doing this to him. Mad at Jeff for not being here tonight. Jeff didn't like to share, Jeff was jealous. Jeff would..

Oh, god. Adam felt his chest tighten painfully. A bad feeling rising in his gut. Jeff would be pissed as hell if he knew. Jeff would probably be pissed at Adam and hurt him for what he did with Jay. Oh, god. Jeff could never know. Adam couldn't let him or anyone else know. That would be bad. That would be very bad.

**

* * *

This is the first time I've wrote Jay & Adam so coldly. I've never even read them that cold! Oh, poor Adam.. shit. I'm starting to feel really really bad now.. There's the angst. He doesn't seem to understand that Jay was the one who did wrong and he thinks if he tells anyone, then he'll be in trouble. (sighs) Jay came off prickish.. but aye, it seemed way different in my head when I first started. Shame that it kept getting put off b/c I was letting Jeff have his way too much with Addy. That's what I get for giving into those few hours of sleep that day and not just writing the scene down.. Damn Christian muse. He's always right. Why don't I listen? Oh, well.. **


	10. Broken Toy

**takers dark lover, sadly after 'Captive' I don't think I'm allowed to have Jay shot again. Darn Christian muse and his contract.. Animal Luvr 4 Life, hm, mebe.. (walks away quietly) redsandman99, meh, I can't say Jay dun't deserve to be kicked. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. Rhiannamator, Adam hasn't seemed to be in for a good time this whole fic. Poor Doll, mebe one day I'll give him back the reins & let him do a little bit of the torturing himself... Jay actually came off as crueler than I originally intentioned... Thanks always, Love. BellaHickenbottom, to be honest I didn't want it like that either, lol. It sorta took a life of its own. If I had my way Jeff would never go away.. but Jeff usually gets away w/ messing w/ Adam when it comes to me.. JoMoFan-spot, chp 8, awe, hun. I know you'll get around to reviewing when you can. I appreciate it, I honestly do. (sighs) Adam gets punished a lot in my works, I dunno why that is, lol. Generally tho I like Adam spanked by Jeff, Randy, Matt.. mebe Jay.. & out of sheer sexiness (like in Pets) It's a sensitive subject for me, but I tried to make it fair. I don't fault David here. Chp 9, not my first rape scene, won't be my last (hangs head in shame) Lulz, thanks, I'm glad I did well. & Christian muse appreciates the ego-stroke. Jay came off as colder than I originally planned, but I'm proud of how his character has came off here. It's different for Jay at least. & I had figured it out; w/ Jay Adam's a kitten, w/ Jeff Adam's a puppy. It works that way :P I could see them arguing over their precious little pet. No, I can't get into E&Cest when Adam's taking care of Jay. W/ Jedam I'm not particularly picky, but I am w/ Jay/Adam. Jay has to top. & I like Jay taking care of Adam. Jay's also only a month younger than Adam in real-life anyway. (which is how I have them here) So really it doesn't count. But age doesn't much matter to me anyhow. Jeff & Randy both are younger than Adam and I have them top & take care of him. Shamefully I don't mind if Jeff (or Jay) rapes Adam. Either works for me. I'm prolly a freak too, but oh-well, lol. Sadly for Addy tho, Jeff would have prolly been the safer bet for his cherry. & thanks to you as always as well, hun. Much luff! XD. **

**

* * *

Figment;  
Chapter ten/ 'Broken Toy'  
Rated; M/ L, S (forced anal, pitiful angst)**

_"You got me in trouble, Jeff! Don't you understand? I got in trouble for you! You don't even care!"_ Adam had screamed. He was so angry at Jeff that day. He got whipped for him. He got grounded for him.

_"I do care too! It's not my fault that David was such a prick! I don't think he cares about you."_

_Adam growled and shoved past Jeff. "He's the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, Jeff. Don't you get it? Don't you get nothing?"_

_"I don't understand why you let him hurt you. My daddy knows better than to hurt me. My daddy.."_

_"This isn't about you, Jeff. It's about me. I got in trouble because of you."_

_Jeff huffed. "It's not my fault that you listened. The problem is you like being told what to do."_

_Adam blinked and shook his head. "Just go, Jeff. I don't wanna see you no more! I'm grounded, I have shit loads of work to do, just leave me alone!"_

-xx-

Adam sniffled as he thought back to his little argument with Jeff. He hadn't even remembered it when Jay was.. while Jay was doing what he did to him. Wondering why Jeff hadn't came over to stop it. It was his fault Jeff didn't stop it. Adam had fucked up. It had been awhile since Jay had raped him. He hadn't uttered a word, just like he said. Of course Jay went around acting like nothing happened at first. And for Adam, getting out of bed that next morning hurt like hell. The shower Adam took helped only a little. Adam was in terrible pain the whole day while he worked. He'd wince and just feel like he couldn't breathe. When asked what was wrong, he'd claim he was sore, maybe getting sick and decline his mother telling him about seeing a doctor.

"Well, if you get to feeling worse.." She had said with concern.

Jay would just glare at him whenever he'd wince or whine. Warning him that he could never tell. Adam had deserved it and Adam had to accept the consequences.

Now Adam lay in bed, thinking about all the bullshit. The ache in his asshole was dull now. Still there, but not as bad. He considered himself lucky because it should be worse. Adam reached up and wiped his tears away with his hands. Jeff hadn't been over since and Adam hated to admit that he felt so damn lonely without him.

-xx-

Time passed. Everyone seemed to notice how quiet Adam had become. He rarely talked, rarely ate, he just seemed so withdrawn and would flinch whenever anyone would try to touch him. His parents were getting worried, but they couldn't figure it out. Adam wasn't talking and when they'd ask Jay what was wrong, the other boy would just shrug and claim not to know and sigh like he was worried too. They were close to considering therapy for Adam. Something had to be done. They wanted to look at it like it was nothing but a phase and chalk it up to Adam being a repressed angst-ridden teen.. but it didn't look like that was the truth.

For Jay this was all a game. He knew what he'd done and why Adam was as angsty and pathetic as he was. He knew damn well why Adam always put on such a pitiful long face and stared at space like he'd find his answers there. He knew why Adam was nervous and would sit bouncing his knee and chewing on his fingernails like he was awaiting some death sentence. Adam was just waiting for it to happen again. There was no moving on from it. It had happened.

Jay wasn't making it easier. He'd watch Adam do chores and would lean against the wall, or a tree outside, smirking. Sometimes Jay would wait till Adam saw him and would lick his lips and nod and sometimes he'd rub himself through his jeans. He loved making Adam flush. He loved that uneasy feeling that visibly washed over Adam before the uncomfortable blonde would scamper away.

-xx-

"Hold the fuck still, Adam.." Jay grunted. "I'm not playing with you.."

Adam whimpered, choking back a sob. His face was being pushed into a pillow. He was naked, on his knees on the bed and bent over with Jason buried so damn deep in him he swore he could taste him. Adam swore to himself that if it was going to keep happening- which he didn't want it to at all- then he'd learn to block out the agonizing pain. That was impossible. It still hurt and he still cried like a pathetic bitch.

Jay ran his hands up Adam's hips, holding still for a moment and watching Adam struggle and squirm under him. "That's it, wiggle them hips.. oh, fuck, hott little bitch.."

Adam sniffled and sobbed loudly. "Stop.. please.. it hurts.."

Jay scoffed and shifted his legs apart before running his hands up to grab Adam by his shoulders. "Oh, Adam.. that hasn't worked the other ninety-nine times you've tried it."

Adam screamed as Jay started thrusting, brutally fucking him. The initial penetration hadn't been so bad and at first Adam thought he could deal.. now he wasn't sure. Now he was reduced to screaming and crying, begging for his brother just to leave him alone and stop hurting him. To his shitty credit, Jay had used lube this time.. but it failed to help.

"That's a good bitch.. fucking take it.. you like it and you know you do.. attention whore.. dirty slut.." Jay grabbed a handful of Adam's long blond hair, jerking his head back and causing the boy's back to arch. Adam whimpered and was forced to move up to hold himself up with his hands.

"Jason.. pl-please.. please.. st-stop doing this to m-me.." Adam sniffled, sobbing openly. "Wh-what'd I d-do t-to you..?" Adam's voice quivered. He felt like such shit.

"Pathetic little bitch.. what'd you do..?" Jay shook his head and let go of Adam's hair, slapping at his head. Toying with him. Adam collapsed down and covered his head with his arms. "You don't even get it, Adam. You don't see. Jeff Jeff Jeff.. it's all you can talk about. You don't even see the shit you have. Fuck you." Jay growled as he pushed Adam's hips flat on the bed, holding him down as he plunged in and out of the blonde. He had made up his mind to take Adam whenever he had the chance. Today was the perfect chance. Their parents were gone and he had just enough time to make Adam cry and scream. And those cries and screams sounded so good. So heavenly. Jay didn't know why it had took him so long to make his move. Adam was like a fucking magical release that he could take all his shit out on.

Jay turned Adam's head to the side, moving his hair out of his way. The beautiful blonde under him just shut his eyes as he felt Jay sucking and kissing on his neck.

"Jay.. don't.. no.. no.." Adam whimpered. Last time he had hickeys and had to be careful so no one saw. He was sick of turtlenecks. Jay ignored him, grunting as he came and causing Adam to whine.

"Pitiful little whore.." Jay snarled, pulling out no less easy.

Adam grabbed to his pillow, turning his head into it as he felt the bed dip before hearing the sound of a zipper.

"Better fucking clean yourself up, wouldn't want Mom or Dad to see what a whore you've been. They wouldn't be happy." Jay chuckled before leaving. He thought he should be more worried about Adam exposing him. But he wasn't. Adam was too much of a bitch. And even if he did tell, what the fuck would it matter?

-xx-

Jeff was getting worried about his Adam. He had been coming around but Adam wasn't acknowledging him. Adam would just sit there and rock back and forth, a vacant look in his eyes. It was scary and hard to read. Jeff would talk and Adam would just nod and blink. It was unnerving.

"Adam.. did ya hear me..? Adam..? I said I wanna play.. Wanna ride bikes..?" Jeff then huffed. No response. Finally Jeff just reached out and grabbed Adam's hand so he could drag him into his lap like usual. This time Adam screamed causing Jeff to jerk back in alarm.

"No! Don't touch me again! Don't! Leave me alone!" Adam shouted, tucking his legs up to his chest and grabbing at his hair as he rocked back and forth. "Don't don't don't.. no, please.. no.." Adam whimpered.

Jeff blinked. "Adam..?" He reached out for him again, grabbing his shoulder.

"I said don't fucking touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Adam scooted away and continued to sulk in his protective ball, murmuring 'no' and 'don't' over and over.

Jeff moved in front of him and took hold of Adam's shoulders, shaking him. "Adam! Stop it! It's me! Jeff! What's wrong with you?"

Adam looked up at Jeff, his eyes bloodshot, wide and confused. They darted back and forth for a moment. Jittering and unfocused before they finally settled on Jeff's face. They looked so frightened and wild. Jeff was slightly startled when Adam's hands grabbed at his shirt.

"Jeff.. where'd you go..? Why'd you leave me..? Can't.. can't.. you can't.. no leave me.." Adam muttered, shaking his head.

"No. I'm not going to leave you. I'd never leave you." Jeff replied, reaching out to lovingly stroke Adam's hair. He wasn't sure why Adam was acting so weird. He'd never saw Adam act this way. It wasn't right.

"You did. You left me. You.." Adam trailed off, his eyes looking away from Jeff. "No.. no no NO! Can't.. Don't touch me! Get off!" Adam suddenly shoved Jeff away.

The younger being fell back on his ass with an 'umph' before scrambling to get up and get a hold of Adam. The blonde struggled, whimpering as he was pulled into Jeff's lap.

"No.. don't make me.. I don't want it.. don't..." Adam sniffled.

"Shh.. calm down, Addy.. it's okay.. you're okay now.." Jeff cooed, stroking Adam's hair as he held him. He felt Adam stop struggling and turn his head into his chest, allowing himself to be held and cuddled. Adam's erratic heart beat calming. Jeff was confused as fuck. He didn't know why Adam was acting like this. It made no sense to him.

-xx-

Jeff held Adam's head in his hands as he sat in front of him. The blonde wasn't looking at him, but rather looking past him. His eyes occasionally rolling around to some other object in the tree house. Jeff had gotten him up here where at least it was more private. Adam had stopped screaming, but tears stained the boy's cheeks, making them wet. His lovely green eyes were tinted red where they should be white and they were wet too. His eyelashes stuck together they were so wet.

Adam made a choked sniffling sound and Jeff was sure he'd start bawling again. Jeff shushed him and wiped at Adam's tears with his thumbs. He didn't need Adam crying again. He'd just gotten him to calm down and stop shouting. The yelling and the fits Adam had been throwing were confusing Jeff. Adam would scream and shove him away, babbling incoherently and making no sense with his words. Then he'd burst out crying and Jeff was tired of his pet fighting him. He couldn't make Adam tell him what was wrong. And when Jeff would ask, Adam would scream and push him away again.

This was no fun. Jeff wanted to have fun and was worried Adam was broken. A poor little broken toy he couldn't get fixed. Jeff knew you were supposed to get rid of broken toys, but he couldn't do that to Adam. Adam was his. The one thing he knew for certain in this world. Adam belonged to him. They were soulmates. Jeff would fix Adam so they could play again. He had to. There was no other logic than that.

"Shhh.. my Addy.. calm down.. don't cry.. you'll give yourself a headache.. they're no fun.." Jeff pouted when Adam whimpered and shook his head.

The blonde's eyes closed and he sobbed quietly. Jeff didn't like him crying. That made Adam feel worse. He was a disappointment no matter how he turned. He felt so useless.

"Adam.. what's wrong..? Why're you crying..? Did something happen? Someone hurt you..?"

Adam slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jeff, swallowing hard. No. Jeff couldn't find out. That'd be so bad. That'd be very bad. Jeff would get angry. Jeff would hurt him too. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful sob and more tears fell. "Ca-can't... I can't.. you'd ha-hate me.. can't.. no.. mad at me.." Adam gasped out. His chest aching painfully. He hated this. He didn't want Jeff to leave him all alone by himself, but he didn't want to face Jeff either.

_'Hate you?'_ Jeff thought to himself. The younger being's eyes searched Adam's troubled face. He didn't understand. "I could never hate you, Addy.. you're mine.."

Adam shook his head free from Jeff's grip and dropped his head heavily into his hands, tugging harshly at his hair. "No.." Another growled sob. "You can't know.. you can never know.."

Jeff sighed and slumped against the wall of the tree house. He knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of this. This was just not going how he imagined it.

**

* * *

Okay, sorry, this did get A LOT darker as it progressed! (whimper) Well, of course Adam's losing his mind, look what he's been thru.. Jeff wasn't supposed to come off so concerned. But he's not supposed to come off as a complete monster either. Yes, he's had his way w/ Adam too. But the difference in Jay & Jeff is Jeff's been manipulative. Coaxing. Sorta getting Adam to come to his dark side. Jay doesn't care if Adam's on his side or not. I guess either way, they both take what they want. **


	11. Gateway

**takers dark lover, I said couldn't shoot. By this point, I had forgotten all about it. redsandman99, mhm. iBeaDom, awesome. I'm not sure if any of us are supposed to be turned on by it.. but eh. reekazoids, indeed. Thanks. Rhiannamator, I usually do. :P I'd prolly run to Jeffy anyway. We had been past feeling bad, I think. Aw, loves you too, sweetheart. ToruKun1, chp 5, it is depressing in a way. The fic that inspired it was very dark. & I do take it as compliment. Chp 6-7, he is a pretty doll. Chp 8, it wasn't comfortable to write. I'd rather stick to consensual sexy spankings between adults. Chp 9, he can't catch a break. Chp 10, hate-fucking, I like that term. Thank you. BellaHickenbottom, damn Jay. JoMoFan-spot, I don't see Jeff as girly at all. That isn't to say I don't like Jeff in drag or makeup, cuz I do. He's more flamboyant. Cody & Evan seem more twinkish. :P You're welcome, hun. & thank you as well. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, it is. Thank you. YadirySXEWWE, more finally. **

* * *

**Figment;  
Chapter eleven/ 'Gateway'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (character death, slight anal, the usual rape theme)**

Some days he wasn't sure how he'd gotten there. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. They said his mind was fragile. All he knew was that he hated it here. He was alone and cold and the pajama like things they made him wear were itchy and stuff and the food sucked and they kept coming in to talk to him and if he acted out, they stuck him and he went to sleep. And he could swear one of the guys kept giving him perverted looks and that made him uncomfortable.

They called this place Gateway, a mental institution. Or, basically, the loony bin. The white walls were too clean and the lights shining off them blinded him. It smelled of sterile and, at the same time, piss. The beds were hard and the sheets just as scratchy as the clothes. The food tasted worse than any cafeteria food in the history of school.

The events leading up to this place were often a blur and came in nightmarish bits and pieces in his mind. They had found him standing over the body with a knife in his hand. There was so much blood and he was screaming. He didn't know how he had gotten there or what he had done. His mind was a blank and he was just as shocked as everyone else by the gruesome scene in Jay's bedroom.

Adam had been committed to the Gateway Asylum. Supposedly he had lost his mind and killed his adopted brother with a kitchen knife. He wasn't sure. He couldn't remember all of it. Sometimes the so-called memories he did have all seemed like a very horrible dream.

He was sure that Jeff was gone, and at one point long ago that would have been a relief. But Jeff was the only one who would coddle him and want to understand him and they would not let Jeff visit and Jeff had not come to visit and Adam felt abandoned. Alone.

He begged for Jeff most nights, would scream and cry, throw things, kick. It started out they'd just deny things..

"Adam, you understand that Jeff isn't real? He doesn't exist." The therapist lady said. She was kind of old, her black hair being almost taken over by gray, her olive eyes were cold and stern and her frail body looked like it could be so easily knocked over. Her name was Doctor Gretta Rosewood.

"No. He's my friend. I talk to him. Do things with him." Adam said. He was jittery, biting on his nails as he sat in a hard wooden chair in her office.

"No, Adam. Jeff was an imaginary friend. A figment of your imagination. You conjured him up." She did not want to tell Adam that the medicine Adam was on kept Jeff away. Adam would overreact and now just wasn't the right time.

"No!" Adam screamed, yanking at his hair and closing his eyes. "You're lying! I want Jeff! Give me Jeff! He'll make it better.."

"Like he did with Jay?" Rosewood asked.

Adam sniffled and looked up. He didn't want to think about Jay.

-xx-

It was David who discovered the hickeys from Jay on Adam's neck first. Of course he didn't know they were from Jason and Adam wasn't telling him. Adam mentally cursed himself. He had been so good about hiding them up until that point, but all it took was one glimpse of an exposed part of Adam's neck for David to start checking Adam out. He had asked Adam about it, but didn't get a solid explanation.

"What is wrong with your neck, Adam? Where did you get these? Huh? Answer me." The elder blond man demanded.

"Um.. I.. bruise.. hurt myself.." Adam had grumbled. He was so vacant, drained of life. Adam wasn't eating and just mainly drifted like a ghost.

He didn't believe Adam. "Who put these here? Are you having sex..? Someone hurting you..?"

Adam gulped. The question stung, burning him. He couldn't tell him. His mind blanked and he paled.

"I think your mother needs to see these."

So David confronted Adam's mother.

-xx-

The blonde boy looked up as he sat in the living room.

"Adam, are you having sex with anyone?" David repeated his earlier question.

Adam looked down, then slowly shook his head. Why was he being interrogated? What had he done? Besides.. oh, god.. he was dirty.. they could see it..

"It's alright, Adam, you can tell us." Judy gently coaxed.

"Just tell us the truth, son. Are you being intimate with someone and they're being rough?" David's voice, while stern, was also at its most gentle. This frightened Adam more. It was worse than angry yelling because the gentleness could fool him and could lead to betrayal.

"No." Adam shook his head. "No."

"Then explain those marks on your neck. How'd those get there? Adam, if someone is hurting you.." David sighed.

"No. They're not. No." He knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell them. What if they already knew somehow..? Parents were like that, they knew the most secretive shit like by instinct. Adam would never admit it even if they did.

Judy leaned forward and inspected her son's neck for herself, seeing the discolored bruises, hickeys, scratches and marks that lined Adam's neck and shoulder. She pulled his shirt back into place and took hold of his arms. "Adam, listen to me. If someone's hurting you we need to know. I'm not gonna be mad at you." She said softly, taking Adam's head in her hands and stroking his cheeks lovingly with her thumbs. "But I need to know."

Adam flinched away. Why were they doing this? "No. No one's.. just stop. Leave me alone."

"Adam, if you're having sex, it could be dangerous. If someone's forcing you.." David paused as Judy gave him a look. "you to do things you don't want to do we need to know so we can make them stop."

"No! No one's hurting me. I told you, I'm fine." And with that Adam got up and stormed out.

-xx-

In the asylum it came back in short bursts of memory. Adam would dream of it. Playing with Jeff, arguing with Jay. He'd remember his mother and before she got with David. Before he'd be punished for being a screw-up.

It was little things at first. Then he'd dream. A happy one that would be interrupted by horrible nightmares.

_'I don't know what to do about him! He's not himself!'_ It was his mother's voice.

_'Look!'_ Jay screamed. _'Look what you caused, you freak! I bet you'll lie and tell them what we did too! You can't prove it.'_ Jay was in his face..

..then Adam looked at his hands and saw the blood. Blood that wasn't his.

He'd wake up screaming.

-xx-

A few weeks after Adam's meltdown with Jeff in the tree house, Adam found himself back sitting in the tree house with the strange boy that forced his way into his life. Jeff had been there, watching him carefully. Mostly Adam would mumble and bite his nails. Today Jeff was confused to find Adam crawl into his lap and place his head on his shoulder.

"Jeffy, please.. play with me.." He purred through tears. And trembling hands went down to rub Jeff through his jeans. "Take it all away. I need to be clean. I'm dirty."

Jeff blinked. "Ad-Adam.. what..?" This was new. His toy was acting odd and out of character.

"I've been so selfish to you. I'm yours. You take care of me. You understand me. Make it go away." Adam nuzzled his neck, still pawing at his crotch.

"What, Adam?" Jeff sighed as Adam unfastened his black pants and reach inside to take out his cock, stroking it slowly.

"The badness. Make me yours. Fuck me."

Adam woke up in the tiny asylum bed in a sticky sweat. He couldn't shake the memories. They ate at him.

-xx-

"Tell me about Jeff, Adam." Rosewood asked during another one of their one-on-one sessions that Adam couldn't stand.

"Jeff loves me. He takes care of me." He always explained this, but they never listened.

"I see. Did Jeff make you hurt Jay?" She sat behind her damn desk, writing her bullshit notes about how he was insane.

"No. Jeff.. Jeff.. he.." Adam twitched and covered his face, fidgeting. "I want Jeff back. He can explain it and tell you what happened. Jeff's nice. He takes care of me."

She looked up at him, her tiny glasses resting halfway down her nose. "No, Adam. Jeff caused you to hurt Jay, your brother."

"Jay wasn't my brother! Jay was bad!" Adam shouted, heart racing.

She took a determined breath. "Jeff caused you to hurt Jay, Adam. Remember? It was you who took the knife.."

"No! Shut up!" Adam growled, looking at her through the strands of messy blonde hair.

She sat back and took her glasses off. "You created Jeff to deal with your issues. You used Jeff as an outlet. As an excuse for your bad behavior. But Jeff wasn't real, Adam. You made him up."

Another growl. He pushed his hair back and tugged at it. "No! I'm sick of you! I want my mother! She'll understand!"

"Visiting isn't until Friday, Adam. It's Wednesday." She reminded in a cold tone.

Adam screamed and threw a pillow.

Rosewood's eyes narrowed. "Now, Adam, calm down. Don't make me get the nurse."

"Fuck you! I want my mom! I want Jeff!" He sat in the hard wooden chair, rocking back and forth.

"Don't you feel any remorse for killing your brother?" It was unprofessional, but she was losing all patience.

Adam didn't know where it came from. "Jeff did it! He wanted to protect me! You lie to me!" Adam got up and tossed his chair and the doctor moved.

"Mr. Copeland!" She warned. She called for the nurses as her office was trashed and Adam shouted, kicking as he was restrained by two of them.

"No! No! Jeffy, please! Don't!" His fighting was always useless, no matter against who it seemed.

"Jeff isn't real. You're blaming what you did on something you created. When you accept Jeff is only in your head you can begin to heal." That doctor bitch barked.

Adam struggled, viewing the syringe. "No." He didn't want to sleep. He winced as he felt the prick, his eyes getting heavy quick.

-xx-

Doctor Rosewood sat behind her large oak desk again later on, neatly stacked paper and other supplies sat on top of it. Her office had been cleaned up from Adam's fit. She stared down at her glasses as they sat perched on her bird-like beak of a nose at the couple sitting across from her. "He's blaming his actions off on this Jeff character. Do either of you know what spurred this on?"

Judy and David glanced at each other. What was left of the grief-stricken family was in shambles. Jason was dead and Adam was locked away in here and neither knew why and it made no sense. Neither had talked much about it. But they never really talked much about anything anymore. They went day by day through the motions, silently blaming themselves.

"Adam always seemed like a normal boy. He just.. started to change." Judy began.

"Started talking about this Jeff boy." David added.

"Adam became colder. Started acting out. Oh, what's going to happen to my baby?" Judy sniffled, covering her face with her handkerchief as David offered comfort.

"That's up to Adam, Ms. Copeland." Rosewood sat back, grabbing a pen to jot something down. "He has a long recovery ahead. He's lucky he's not in jail for murder. Adam has to want to get better."

-xx-

"Adam, you're acting funny. Tell me what's wrong." Jeff demanded, pushing Adam away as they sat on the floor, back at the tree house.

Adam pouted and kissed Jeff's cheek. "I want you to take it all away. Just please fix me. Make it better. I need you." He was never sure what he needed anymore.

Jeff watched as Adam unfastened his jeans and squirmed out of them. The blonde's hands were soon tugging on the sides of Jeff's unfastened jeans, pulling him down on top of him as he lay back on his back. Jeff felt Adam's lips on his neck and he was distracted by that as his pants were inched down his hips by the unusually eager blonde. Something wasn't right with his toy, but he'd fix that. Adam was begging for it.

"Yes, my baby. You'll like it, I promise." Jeff kissed him, hand wandering down to stroke his obsession's cock, making him whimper and squirm. "Gonna feel good.."

"Hurt me.. please.." He arched, spreading his thighs. And how could Jeff refuse, he was offering, all welcoming and willing.

Jeff reached into his pocket for the small tube of lubrication. He thought he should prep him, but was too eager himself. He spread the lube on his dick, poising between Adam's splayed legs. Adam's heart pounded as he felt the blunt head poke against his entrance and gritted his teeth, screaming as Jeff thrust inside him. His breath caught in his throat, tears stinging his eyes. The painful burn as Jeff's cock stretched his delicate insides shooting up his spine.

Jeff groaned, feeling triumph to finally have Adam wrapped around him. He bit his lip, savoring the moment. Adam was finally his. He pulled out some to start to thrust and then stopped, tilting his head in confusion. Something was wrong and Adam was crying and shaking underneath him and it wasn't because of Jeff. Someone had tampered with his property. Someone had been playing with his toy.

"Ad-Adam.. what's..?" Jeff swallowed, feeling fury burn deep inside him. He let out a growl, eyes darkening.

Adam wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Adam, what..?" Jeff snarled, grabbing Adam's hair. The blonde yelped.

Adam stared up at him, scared. Terrified. Jeff knew. He knew he'd know. He didn't fucking know how, but he did. "Please, Jeff, don't hurt me.. it wasn't my fault."

"Whose fault was it? I want answers, Adam!" Jeff seethed. This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Ja-Jay.." His voice broke and he cried. "I couldn't stop him.. I didn't want it, Jeff.. He made me.. he hurt me.. Don't be mad at me, Jeffy.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Jeff growled and got off Adam, fixing his pants and pacing. Jay? Jay did this? Jay broke his toy and took his Adam? Jay broke Adam. Jay would pay. Jay had no idea what he had fucked with.

* * *

**I didn't say I wasn't allowed to kill Jay, just that I couldn't shoot him.. Whelp, Adam's crazy. Hope you can keep up, it kindly went back & forth between Adam in the asylum and the memories of how he got there. I can't stand Doctor Rosewood, she's just a nuisance OC. If you're familiar with my work or muse world, Gateway is usually the name of my asylum. We used to call Adam's ass the Gateway to Adventure, & that's how I lazily named the asylum. It's been so long, but now I'm pushing for the end.**


	12. Memories

**LadyDragonsblood, thank you, darling. It is one of the pieces I'm personally proud of as far as the writing goes. I am trying to finish it. takers dark lover, he probably should have. Rosewood is a bitch. JoMoFan-spot, it has been awhile.. It does deserve an ending. Adam's life in this has been pretty tough, poor thing. It had to end with Jay some way, even in blood. Thank you, hun. Rhiannamator, I think the asylum has somewhere became a character itself. She's just a horrible doctor & the psycho can have her whenever. Oh, you'll get it. Thanks, sweetheart.**

* * *

**Figment;  
Chapter twelve/ 'Memories'  
Rated; M/ L, V (fighting, character death, rape theme)**

Adam woke up with the hiccups, his eyes wide. He was shaking violently, covered in sweat. This opened the floodgates and the memories started coming at violent flashes. He remembered his and Jeff's games, his changing, the spankings, Jay's taunting him and then the rapes. He tried so hard to repress it.. to lock it away in the back of his mind and forget about it.

Adam started screaming, clawing at his hair and face to get it all to stop. It was maddening.

There were the arguments. That horrible argument on that horrible day..

-xx-

"Something has to be done, Judith, he's.." David sighed.

"He's a good boy!" Judy snapped at him.

"Then how do you explain those, Judy? The hickeys. Tell me. If he's out slutting around he's liable to catch something." David argued.

Judy could be heard uttering an "oh god" in utter delusion while he spoke. "Well, you should have been letting me handle it." She scowled.

David huffed. "Like you've been handling it?"

"Oh, go on. Go on and say it, David. Call me a bad mother, I know you want to." Her voice was tight and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Damn it, Jud- I wasn't saying anything like that. I'm worried about our son. Your son. I'm worried about Adam." David said softly.

Judy let out a sob. "I just don't know what to do."

In his room, Adam held his hands over his ears. He hated hearing his parents arguing. And worse, arguing over him. This was all his fault. He was a screw-up. Adam let out a troubled sigh and closed his eyes, opening them as he heard the door fly open. Jay slammed it behind him and grabbed at Adam. The taller blonde flinched back before Jay grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Listen. Look what you did, Adam. You hear that? Hear them? That's because of you." Jay spat.

Adam jerked his head away. "No. This is because of you, Jay. Papa never would seen those marks if you hadn't put them there. You were lucky I didn't tell."

"You didn't tell because you're too fucking chicken. They wouldn't believe you anyhow." Jay growled.

Adam seethed silently as he looked at him. Jay was probably in a sick way correct about the latter.

"You should have just told them that Jeff put those hickeys on your neck so they'd gone a head and sent your ass off to the crazy farm where it belongs. You're nothing but trash, Adam. A little whore."

Adam gritted his teeth in anger. Jeff. Jay had cost him Jeff. Jeff didn't want to fool with him anymore. Jeff had left him, went away.

"You don't have a bit of fucking respect for what you got. So you had to go fooling with shit like Jeff to screw it up. Well, fuck you, Adam."

Adam lunged at Jay with a growl in a blind rage. He didn't even know how they ended up in the hallway. David and Judy both tried to pull the boys apart. They had heard the commotion and come out of their room to find the boys rolling around in the hall. Adam was on top, pulling and scratching at what bits and pieces of Jay he could get at. And Jay was just trying to block him and cover himself the best he could with his arms. Adam's eyes were feral and he was snarling and cursing as he attacked the other blond with a scary fury.

"Enough! That's enough, boys! Adam, stop!" David shouted as he managed to pull Adam off. Judy was by Jay- who was still trying to get away from Adam- in case he shot up after Adam.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Judy asked, looking Jay over. There were scratches on his face and a cut under his right eye.

"You son of a bitch!" Adam growled, struggling in vain to get loose as David held him back.

"Hey, watch your tone, son. Adam! Stop, that's enough now. What happened?" David demanded.

Jay rubbed his head. "Adam just attacked me."

"And what did you do to him?" David asked.

"Nothing. He attacked me for no reason." They both knew it was a lie.

Adam pointed at Jay. "He's a liar! He was running his mouth on me."

Jay shook his head and scooted back on his butt.

David stared at his son. "Is that true, Jason?"

"No. No, sir. I didn't say anything to him." Jay still glared at the other boy.

"But he did.. he.. he started it. Tell them, you coward." Adam snarled.

"Okay, that's enough. Jay, you get your ass downstairs right now. Me and you will have a talk in a minute." David barked, pointing at the stairs. And Jay wasted no time in moving to obey.

Adam's breath hitched as he seethed. He felt like his heart was going to give out on him. He was angry and upset and so fucking scared at the same time. He wanted to tell them everything. But what would they think of him? As much as he hated Jay, he couldn't tell David what his son had did. It wouldn't make a bit of a difference. He knew this.

"As for you," David turned a disappointed look back at Adam. "I will not tolerate violence in this house. I will not tolerate fighting."

"No, and neither will I." Judy added and Adam's heart clinched at the disappointment in his mother's eyes.

"Now you get your ass in that room and park it on the bed. Do you hear me?" David commanded.

"Yes, sir." Adam agreed through clinched teeth. He pushed the door back and disappeared inside.

David looked at Judy hopelessly before the petite woman put a hand on his chest. "You go talk to your son, I'll talk to mine." She said, following Adam into his room and shutting the door behind her.

-xx-

The steps creaked as David descended them. He found Jay in the den, chewing on his nails. "What happened up there?"

Jay looked up. He would admit his heart was pounding. Tonight could possibly be the night it all came out. "Nothing. Adam attacked me. I dunno why." He wasn't about to tell on himself, however.

David folded his arms and was quiet for a second. "Jay, if I find out you're lying to me you'll be sorry. I can guarantee you that, son."

"It's Jeff, Dad." Jay muttered.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" He got so tired of hearing about Jeff.

"That stupid imaginary friend or whatever that Adam talks to when no one's around. I dunno. Adam made him up or something so he could get away with stuff. To have something to blame. I see him talking to himself outside like he's talking to someone else. He refers to this person as Jeff." Jay could use Jeff too as an excuse.

"But Jeff's not real." David reminded.

"I know. He says I ran him off. I'm worried about him, Dad." He lied. It wasn't Adam's sanity he was worried for. And Jeff may have not been real, but Adam was real and he had to live with him.

David sighed. "We all are." He patted his shoulder. "Go on back to your room."

Jay nodded and headed back to his room, hopefully to avoid Adam for a few days.

-xx-

Judy watched her son cry on his bed. He had his back against the head board and knees pulled up to his chest. His head was in his hands with fingers filed through his tangled hair. He was sobbing his eyes out. Stoic as she was on the outside, Judy was a wreck on the inside. She didn't know what was going on with her son and she couldn't get him to tell her no matter what. She didn't know if it was drugs or what, but this was destroying her and her family. And most importantly, it was destroying her son before her very eyes.

"It was Jay's fault.. I'll get in trouble for it. He wouldn't shut up an' leave me alone.." He sniffled, gasping. "Jay said some things.. hurt.. he said Jeff.."

"Adam, listen to me. Jeff is not real. Jeff is someone you invented in your head to talk to and hang out with. He's a figment of your imagination, sweetie. Do you understand that? Don't you understand, baby?" Judy held back a sob of her own. This was killing her to see Adam like this.

Adam just stared at her, hazel green eyes glistening with fresh tears, his face wet from crying. Adam blinked, his mouth slightly agape like he wanted to say something.

"No... Jeff.. I see Jeff every day. We play and he talks to me. I talk back. Jeff would never hurt me. But Jay, Jay hurts me, Mommy." His voice quivered.

Judy shook her head. "Baby, Jay's your brother and he's worried about you. We are all worried about you. I think you need help, baby. You're not.. you're not well.." It was hard for any mother to admit about her child.. but Adam was suffering.

"Mama, I'm fine." Adam sniffled, wiping his eyes on his wrist.

Judy took an encouraging breath. "Just tell me what happened, Adam. What did this to you? What brought all this on? You can tell me everything, honey. Mommy'll listen and get you whatever help you need."

"No.." Adam shook his head, crying again. "I can't.. I can't do it.. He'll hurt me."

"Who?" She demanded. "Who will hurt you, Adam? David? Jay? Someone else? Jeff..?"

Adam's head shot up. "Jeff never hurt me. I belong to him. I'm his. He loves me."

"Jeff do that to you, baby? Jeff put those marks on your neck? Jeff hurt you?" She was wondering if Jeff really was real, or just a metaphor for someone else. A name Adam gave whoever was really hurting him. Or whatever.

"No!" Adam shouted abruptly.

Judy winced. "Don't scream. Who then? Who hurt you like that? I won't let them hurt you again, Adam. I promise. But I have to know who did this."

Adam whimpered. "Jeff wasn't supposed to know. He knew. Can't know. So angry. I can't let him.."

Judy sighed in frustration. "Adam, Jeff is not real! Do you understand me? Jeff does not exist. You made him up, baby. Don't you see? What's happened to you, Adam?"

"Jeff is.."

"Not real, baby. I'm sorry. He doesn't love you. He can't because he's not a real person. I'm tired of hearing about Jeff." Her voice came out more firmly than she realized, she had been sure it would crack.

Adam shook his head, biting his bottom lip, his whole chest shaking before he burst into tears. Jeff might not love him now that Jay had soiled him. "No.. no.. Jeff loves me.. you're lying to me.. Jeff.."

Judy let out a sigh and left her son crying on the bed. The heart-broken mother was now beyond terrified for her son's sanity. Something had to be done.

-xx-

Adam wasn't sure what happened next. He thought about how Jay had hurt him, how he couldn't tell anyone. Then thought about how Jay caused him Jeff, how Jeff would hate him now because he was spoiled. It all swirled in his head and ached in his chest. He listened to the silence of the room, hearing only the thumping of his heart in his ears, his sobs quieting. And then, all emotion went blank and Adam stopped crying. He felt different, like something had possessed him.. taken over the steering wheel in his brain.

Adam left the room and went to the kitchen. He opened a drawer and found the knife before heading back up the stairs to Jay's room, hiding it behind his back. Jay wasn't too happy to see him enter and shot up off the bed at once.

"What the hell? What now? Go away, you stupid slut. You're not worth it." So snotty and callous. But never again.

Adam just stood there, taking him in. Never again. Never again. Jay twitched, getting rather unnerved at how Adam looked at him.. Or rather wasn't looking at him. His expression was blank and stared right at him and right past him at the same time..

"What do you want? Another pounding? I knew you wouldn't tell them. The fucking cowardly little bitch you are."

Jay's smirk died as Adam drew the knife and plunged it deep into his side. His scream died in his throat and all he managed to get out was a choked out "fuck" before he stumbled back. Adam pulled the knife out, looking down at the bloody blade, so rich and thick and dark. He saw Jay raise a shaky hand to his wound, covering it, the red soaking his shirt and seeping between his fingers.

Adam snarled and stabbed him again, sadistically loving how he screamed. And he damn sure screamed that time. Screamed like he had made Adam scream so many times. Adam grabbed his shirt, plunging the knife in and out of Jay's stomach, fucking him with it, getting blood on his hands, their clothes. Blood spilled from Jay's lips as he gasped for his last ragged breaths, he looked lifelessly up into Adam's eyes and swore they were a different shade of green. It was a funny thing to think before dying.

Adam let him drop to the floor. Maybe Jay saw Adam.. or maybe something different entirely. Then Adam went completely blank. He couldn't remember anything of the stabbing after. He couldn't recall doing it. He didn't know how he got there and the sight of Jay horrified him and made him want to vomit. And then his mom came in screaming and David was there..

"Adam! Oh, god.. what happened? What did you do?" His mother shrieked. "Oh, god!"

Adam didn't know until now.

* * *

**Of course I'd show Jay's death scene. Why not? Adam has been kept pretty much confused thru the whole thing, poor guy. He could probably use a good friend or two..**


	13. Come Clean

**LadyDragonsblood, I think I just really like writing dark.. not that I don't love fluff just as much. I'm glad you enjoy it, hun. Thank you. takers dark lover, quite possibly. Rhiannamator, Jedam usually comes first. :P Jay was a creepy little bastard in the making. Those friends are coming. JoMoFan-spot, Adam's been kept pretty confused. Especially by his whole reality. It's probably bad that a character like Jay's in this is fun to write. **

* * *

**Figment;**  
**Chapter thirteen/ 'Come Clean'**  
**Rated; M/ L (rape theme, mentions of death)**

Adam leaned over the side of the bed and vomited just as the nurses and doctors had rushed in. There was shouting and that damn Rosewood..

"He's in hysterics! Get me 10-"

"No!" Adam shouted, spitting vile. "I did it! I killed Jay!" He let out a frustrated whine and the doctor stopped and waited.

Of course that was the whole reason Adam was in here, but she finally got to hear it admitted. "Why, Adam? Why did you do it?"

"He was.. he was.." Deep breaths. Adam whimpered pitifully.

"Spit it out! This has gone on long enough." Rosewood demanded.

"He was raping me! Jay raped me! He held me down and raped me! Oh, god.. I.." Adam leaned over and vomited again. The therapist got quiet. If that were true then that must have been the stressor.

They cleaned him up, moped up the floor and gave him something to help him sleep so they could get to it the next day.

-xx-

"You were having a sexual relationship with your brother?" She wrote in her little notebook and it made Adam irritated. Made him sick that she really dared to put it that way.

"No. I didn't want it. He forced me. He was gonna keep hurting me." Adam said smally. "He wasn't my real brother."

"I'm sorry, Adam.. But why didn't you come to someone with this? Why didn't you tell your parents, your mom, a teacher? Why let it go on?" She said it soft enough.

Adam winced. He knew what she meant. They all thought he was a slut who asked for it. "They wouldn't have believed me. Jay said I was a slut.. Jay said they'd send me away.."

"Look at you now, Adam. Look where you are now. Is this better?" Rosewood asked.

"No." Adam whispered.

"So, what happened? Jay molested you and you got even?" She jotted more notes down.

"Yes.. No.. ugh.. I dunno.." Adam groaned and rubbed his temples. "I told Jeff. Jeff found out and I had to tell him. I didn't want to."

She nodded. "I see. It's Jeff's fault. And were you and Jeff intimate?"

Adam's blood ran cold at the question. Jeff had molested him too and hurt and scared him.. but with Jeff it was different. Adam had learned to accept it was different.. right..?

"Jeff.. Jeff liked to play.. games.." He said slowly.

"What kind of games?" More jotting.

"Hide-and-seek.. he'd find me and reward me.." He didn't want to tell her this. She thought he was a slut enough for being fucked by his brother, he knew.

"Reward you how?" She pressed on.

"Touching. Jeffy said we were soulmates and lovers and we were supposed to do those things together." Adam looked down at his feet, kicking them.

She nodded again. "So Jeff used you?"

Adam stilled and blinked. "No. Jeff played with me. Jeff loved me."

"But Jay wasn't _playing_?" She stressed.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Jay hurt me. Jay didn't love me. He did it to hurt me. He raped me."

"So it's different with Jeff? Jay's not your soulmate or lover, so Jeff got angry when you told him what Jay was doing." She scrawled herself a note, looking at him over her glasses.

"It's different with Jeff. I belong to him. Jay hurt me." He said again. _'You don't fucking listen!'_

"So Jeff got angry when he found out?" She repeated, tiring of the circles they talked in.

Jeff had more than got angry. Jeff trashed the tree house and left and Adam was scared he'd never see him again. Then the arguing and fighting happened and Adam wasn't sure.

"I.. uh.. Jeff.."

There were cop cars and lights flashing. An ambulance and paramedics wheeling out a gurney with a body on it that was covered with a white blood-stained sheet. Adam was handcuffed in the back of a police car, David was holding his mother while she cried and clutched to his shirt. Jeff slid in beside Adam in the backseat unnoticed.

"Jeffy.. what's happening? What'd I do?" Adam was lost right now and no one was explaining it to him.

"It's okay, Adam." Jeff said, stroking his hair. "I took care of Jay. He'll never hurt you again."

Adam shook his head. "But.. what..? I'm so confused.. please.. help me.."

"Trust me, Adam. It'll be okay. We'll be apart for awhile, I'm afraid. But we will be together, Adam. We belong together, remember that." Jeff kissed his temple.

"No, Jeff, don't.. don't leave me.." He wanted to be held.

Jeff's eyes scanned over his face. "You'll be fine, I'll never let anyone hurt you. No one will ever hurt you ever again."

"Jeff.." Adam turned to look at his mom who was listening to whatever David was telling her before she shook her head and cried harder. His mother, his poor mother. He didn't feel bad for Jay. Jay was just a boy, but Adam couldn't feel sorry. When Adam turned back to Jeff, Jeff was gone.

Now Adam wasn't sure if him or Jeff had killed Jay. It was him.. but it wasn't..

"The knife was in your hands, Adam. You were covered in blood, standing over him. You created Jeff as a way of expression. You blame this figment of your imagination for your outbursts. But Jeff isn't, nor was he ever real." The doctor explained calmly.

Adam swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Jeff's gone now because you're safe in here. Jeff can't come back." Rosewood continued.

"Jeff'll be back." Adam sniffled, his chest tight. "He loves me."

She shook her head. "No, Adam. Jeff's gone. He's dead. You killed him when you killed Jay. Neither can hurt you now."

Adam nodded sadly and let himself cry. Maybe she was right. Maybe he had killed Jay and maybe he had made Jeff up. He didn't know what else to believe, so he guessed that was all he had.

-xx-

What Adam didn't know was that Jeff was there every day. He sat beside him and he also watched him from afar. Adam would never respond to him or give any hint that he could see him. Maybe he couldn't see him.

Maybe that was for the best right now.

Jeff reached out and contemplated stroking Adam's hair, but recoiled. It wouldn't do any good, he wouldn't feel it and if he did feel it, he would just shudder and chalk it up to having a cold chill. He needed to bid his time and wait right now. That was best.

-xx-

Judy almost couldn't believe what she had been told that Adam confessed. David believed it even less. No, she did not believe her baby boy to be a liar at all. If he had been hurt that badly then.. no wonder he snapped. It didn't excuse it, she knew. Adam should have came to someone.. but he didn't think anyone would believe him. It was hard to believe. How could she have known that this kid who had been living in her house for years was sexually abusing her son. It seemed unreal. Adam viciously murdering someone for whatever reason seemed even more unreal.

David refused to accept it at first. He didn't want to tell Judy her son was a liar and it had happened because Adam needed help, that he had been a little off for years. No, David wouldn't tell her that.. because really, he didn't believe that either. He didn't know what to believe. One son was a rapist.. the other a murderer.. He didn't understand why this had to happen to his family. It had shattered it and broke it apart. Maybe if he had saw the warning signs.. Were there warning signs..?

The hickeys.. Adam's behavior.. it explained some of it. David had been right, Adam was being forced into rough sex.. rape. Rape by his own brother. Both were just teenagers, just boys. They were so innocent, with so much promise.. Why did this have to happen?

It was hard for Adam to look his mother in her eyes when she finally did come back to visit. He knew he would be tainted in their eyes, they'd think him dirty. Because they would know. Rosewhore would tell them all about his confession.

It was even harder for Judy to look at her son. Not because she thought he was tainted like Adam thought she would, but because she had let him be so hurt in their own home. She should have known, saw the signs, done something to try harder to get Adam to open up to her and confide in her. She was his damn mother, for god's sake! She felt responsible. For awhile, she even blamed herself for even getting with David Heath in the first place. She reasoned if she hadn't, then Jay would have never been able to rape her son. She came to the conclusion that that thought was silly because she was not a psychic. She still felt she had let her son down though, had failed him.

Judy held out her arms to Adam as she came closer, tears stinging her eyes and her voice choked. "Oh, my baby." She took him in her arms and they just cried together. "I'm so sorry."

Adam buried his face in his mother's hair, trying to pretend Rosewood wasn't there sneering at his and his mother's meeting. He wished she'd go away.

"It's gonna be alright. Mommy promises." Judy kissed his cheek, hugging him tighter.

At this point, he wasn't entirely sure.

Therapy continued. He had to talk more about what happened that night, more about what Jeff was and what he stood for. They told him Jeff was a metaphor for Adam's sexual frustrations as a teenager living in a house with another teenager dealing with sexual frustrations of his own. And Jay constantly flirting and confusing him only made matters worse.

-xx-

It had been a year since Adam broke down and emptied his soul. A year since he had accepted he had went crazy. They blamed stress. They said what Jay had done to him had set him off. They blamed Adam not fitting in, being anti-social. They blamed whatever they could and Adam let them. Adam didn't fight them anymore or refuse treatment. He would do whatever it took to get better and get out of this awful place. And he had made progress, he never mentioned Jeff anymore.

Rosewood had eased up some after the breakdown and decided to act professional about all of it. She also stopped making it sound like Adam wanted to be abused. But she was still a stern old biddy and her and Adam had their good days and bad days. He still didn't like her. He thought she looked at him like he was a cold-blooded murderer most of the time.

Adam sat down with his tray at the round table, settling beside of another boy that had been locked away in this place that he usually held small talk with, keeping it casual. They wanted him to be more social. The boy was a bit smaller than he was, a bit younger too. He had choppy solid black hair that came down to just above his shoulders with hazel green eyes. His skin was as pale as a ghost. He said his name was Gerard Davis. Adam had no idea why the kid was even in here, and Adam didn't ask. Mostly people avoided him and he was always by himself.

"Hey." Gerard greeted, holding to his sandwich with both hands.

"Hey." Adam's eyes remained on the tray. He still didn't care to make eye contact with anyone, but he could talk and be in his presence without shaking. He worked on opening his milk, listening to the chair squeak as the other boy squirmed around in it.

"You know that orderly dude or whatever who keeps giving you looks? Uh.. Orton, I think.." He wiggled his little pointed nose and stared at Adam for a response.

"Yeah." Adam didn't like to think about that guy. He was tall and muscular, skin tanned orange and all tattooed, his dark hair shaved close to his head. The looks he gave Adam made him uncomfortable, but he had never acted on anything, or even bothered him. He did wet his lips though and make a show out of adjusting his pants one day as Adam caught him staring. "What about him?"

Gerard licked crumbs off his fingers. "They found him dead. I think he hung himself. I don't have all the details."

Adam blinked. He raised his head and looked at the other boy in an almost disbelief. Dead? But why would he hang himself..? It wasn't like.. He shook off any notions before they could form. "Guess you just never know about people."

Adam's eyes went back down to his tray and stayed there. It hadn't been the first death for one of the asylum's staff- thankfully not actually in the asylum. One of the therapists had a major car accident- his brakes had been cut- and one of the more needle-happy nurses had fallen down her stairs and broke her neck as she landed. It was all very bizarre, but not Adam's problem.

Of course not even two weeks later, Gerard was kinda creepily happy to inform Adam that Doctor Rosewood's house burned down with her inside it. The remains were in horrible shape when they found them.

"They needed fucking dental records to prove it really was the old bat!" The boy squealed, his lips curled back in a painfully wide smile and Adam could see all his little crooked teeth and some fillings. It was both cute and creepy.. like a baby bat or those alien egg monsters in the books they let him read.

"Well, I'd of just been happy with her sudden retirement. Tragedy isn't really something to be happy over." Adam said. Sure he hated her, but still.

"Oh, I'm not.. not over tragedy.. I just.. the morbid kinda fascinates me." He shrugged, giving a little closed smirk before fluttering off.

Adam got a new doctor, a much younger and nicer blond lady with big warm brown eyes by the name of Trish Stratus. Adam liked her better, she mothered him and didn't make him feel like a freak. She treated him like a person, not a defected patient. She even let his mother visit more and brought him treats. Trish was different, she made him feel all warm and cozy inside.

"How are we feeling today, Adam?" Doctor Stratus asked as she walked in.

Adam looked up and smiled brightly at his new doctor. He smiled more lately, something he felt he had not done in years. "I'm good. How's my favorite doctor?"

"Aweh. I'm good, sweetheart." She opened the box she had with her and offered it to Adam. It was doughnuts.

"Oh, you remembered." Adam took one of the powdered ones and started to nibble at it.

"I said I would. Anymore nightmares?" She asked, leaning against the wall with her notebook. She wasn't always writing it in like Rosewood did. In fact, she barely made a note in front of Adam.

Adam shook his head and licked at the powder on his upper lip. "None last night. I don't think I had a dream one. Was just so tired." He smiled lazily. "Soccer helped." They had been allowing Adam to play soccer with some of the other patients during rec time on nice days. They thought the physical activity and sunshine- along with some teamwork and actually interacting with others- might help. So far it had.

Trish smiled. "Good." She placed the box on his bed and reached out to pat his shoulder. "I'll see you later for your session. Don't eat all of those." She winked before leaving the room.

Yes, he liked her much better. Adam smiled and bit back into the doughnut.

* * *

**I skipped some. Things may be looking up & there's those couple of friends. Rosewood is gone. I think I created nasty doctors who don't listen and refuse to be much of help b/c of my own personal experiences. It's frustrating. No, I'm not using Gerard to harm. My little OC isn't gonna take over or do any damage. I wasn't supposed to spend this much time on Adam being in the asylum.. But after the part about Jeff being there, I only had a bit more until the end. So I actually added more to the story.**


	14. Doughnuts

**LadyDragonsblood, Gerard serves a purpose. I don't think Dave or Judy saw Adam as much of a criminal, than they were in disbelief & processing. Still, they saw Adam was having problems & could've done something. But yeah, it's sad when the victim is treated like the criminal. They do believe Jeff is apart of Adam's you as always, darling. Debwood-1999, mhm, that was my intent. Thank you. takers dark lover, possibly. Rhiannamator, he felt they wouldn't. Of course she can't, obviously if Adam's giving it out to one, he's giving it out to others. Puh. Prob blames herself more than David, neither really knew. Thank you, sweetheart. **

* * *

**Figment;**  
**Chapter fourteen/ 'Doughnuts'**  
**Rated; M/ L (rape theme, talks of violence & underage fooling around)**

Adam had heard them talking in the hallway as he was about to turn the corner, a nurse and an orderly. He hadn't wanted to hear or continue listening. They were merely gossiping and speculating, probably bored during work and needing something to yak about. But he stayed hidden behind the wall and listened anyway.

"What about Orton, though? I mean, the others were what they were.. but he hung himself. I didn't even know he was depressed or suicidal and shit." The orderly said. He had short dark hair and a beard that reminded Adam of Wolverine from the X-Men- which was what he was probably going for. He could see that his arms were covered in tattoos in the short sleeves of his standard white scrubs. Adam knew his name was Phil.. Brooks, or something. Everyone usually called him Punk for whatever reason.

"Maybe his wife or husband or whatever left him." The nurse responded as she filed her nails. She was a cute and bubbly girl with a mass of reddish hair and legs that went on for miles- if you liked the type. Her name was Maria Kanellis.

Punk shook his head. "I don't think he was married."

"Had to be something, a person just doesn't kill themselves without having a reason.." She blew the dust off her nails.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Maybe.. Okay, Flair's brakes were cut, which meant he was murdered, right? Molly fell down the stairs and broke her neck.."

"That was ruled accidental." She said, pointing her nail file at him before pocketing it.

"But what if it wasn't? What if Orton didn't hang himself? What if someone's trying to make all these deaths look like accidents? There's a rumor going around that Rosewood's house didn't have an electrical problem.. Think about it, why would someone like Orton off himself?"

Adam pressed himself against the wall. _'Because he looked at me funny..' _He winced at the thought. No no, that was just coincidence. They were all coincidence. He wasn't going to allow himself to think that way. Adam hurried away in the other direction before he could be seen.

"Man, I think you just watch too many damn cop shows.." Maria snickered, shaking her head.

-xx-

Weeks had passed and Adam had felt happier and better than he had in years. Therapy was going well, even if he hated the meds. The nightmares were still there, but kept at bay. He just had to put the past behind him.

Adam turned the corner during his evening walk. He smiled at the extremely large muscular man with the dark blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His name was Hunter and he guarded the halls and kept the peace. Adam liked him, he felt a bit safer knowing Hunter was on watch.

"Evening." He said as Adam passed. He was used to Adam's walks. He didn't even understand how the kid could be in here, he seemed incapable of violence whatsoever.

"Good afternoon." Adam smiled and turned to go inside the recreation room, it was always his last stop. Adam scanned the room as he always did and was comforted to see all the usual familiar faces.. Until his eyes landed on the one face that made his blood run cold and diminished the smile from his face. He stood frozen to the spot and blinked in disbelief.

No. It couldn't be. It simply could not.

The boy stared at him from the middle of the room, his lips quirking into a smile that was nothing less than sinister before forming into a sick scowl. His hair was dyed blood red and flaming orange, colors of fire. Those emerald eyes were so dark and full of a coldness that Adam could determine was pure evil, along with another emotion that was anything but pleasant. Was it hate? Anger? He was sure they were trying to trap him within them.

_No, you won't._

Adam shook his head, closing his eyes and backing out. He didn't hear Hunter asking him what was wrong. He barely flinched when he felt the large hand lay gently on his shoulder. Just Hunter. Adam opened his eyes and looked again. Jeff was gone.

No. Jeff was never there, he told himself. Never. Jeff couldn't be there because Adam didn't want Jeff anymore. He had created him and he could lock him away in his mind and never let him back out. He controlled it.

Adam then became aware of someone talking to him.

"Hey.. hey, kiddo..?" Hunter looked concerned as Adam looked at him, pale and shaking. "You alright, little buddy? Need to see a nurse?" Of course Hunter meant in case he was getting sick or something, but kind of cringed at the thought that Adam might think he meant for being insane. It was a mental institution, after all, even if not every kid in here was insane. "I mean, are you feeling sick?"

Adam took a breath. "No. I just got a bit dizzy is all. I think I'll go back to my room and lie down."

"Okay. I'll let anyone know if they ask."

Adam nodded. Checking in with Hunter was good. He watched out for him. The smaller blonde turned and hurried back down the hall. He had just turned the corner, looking back to be absolutely sure his past wasn't following him when he collided with a solid body.

"Umph.. ugh."

Adam had squeaked and jumped back, holding his hand over his racing heart and panting as greenish eyes stared at him. It was just that little black haired boy. "Sorry."

"What's a matter, Adam? You seeing ghosts?" Gerard smirked. It was meant as a joke.

But it wasn't particularly ghosts he was seeing. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm headed to my room now." And he left the kid to shrug his shoulders as he headed on his way to the rec.

Adam was happy when days passed and Jeff hadn't shown up again. He convinced himself he hadn't seen him or even imagined him in the rec room at all.

-xx-

Adam was sitting in the rec room working on a puzzle when Gerard plopped down beside him. "Please tell me no one else died." The blonde said dryly.

"You're not funny. No actually, they haven't. I think Hunter broke a nail, but you know how big of a diva that big galoot actually is. What'cha working on?"

Adam looked at the puzzle. "I think it's a bunny."

Gerard peeked over at it. "Oh. That cute little blonde lady doctor is sweet on you." He smiled.

"She's just my friend." Adam said without looking up.

"So quick of you to defend that." Gerard snickered. "I wasn't implying anything. She brings you doughnuts." He wet his lips, eying the blonde boy as he worked on his puzzle, who was not paying Gerard any mind as usual.

"It's just a bribe to make me open up more in therapy." Adam placed another piece, his tongue peeking out past his lips in concentration. Oh, look at that, it was a bunny.

"And does it work? Do you.. _open up_ more in therapy?"

Adam could have sworn that statement was purred. He raised his head and stared hard at him. "What does that mean?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Hm? I just asked if it made you more open. It means what I asked."

Adam blinked. Now he felt foolish. "Oh. Oh, uh.. yeah, I guess they help."

Gerard crossed his arms. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Cuz I ain't implying that you're snitching on anyone in here and I have nothing to hide." The boy groused defensively.

"Snitching..?" Oh. Adam wanted to laugh. He thought he meant.. well, he wasn't sure. Maybe he just instinctively thought bad. "Oh. Oh, no. I just.." He shook his head.

Gerard huffed and lowered his arms. "I'd like to try one of your doughnuts." He said as they stood up, rec time was almost over.

"What?" Adam asked, heading back to his room. It was rainy today and there had been no soccer. It had rained every day this week and he was tired of cloudy grey skies. It was nearly dusk now.

Gerard followed him, staying behind and twisting his shirt in his hands. "I'd like a doughnut. Please? I haven't had anything sweet in forever."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Adam peeped around and closed the door back behind them after they had entered his room. He wasn't supposed to have another patient in his room with a closed door. But.. "You tell no one you know about my doughnuts. Trishy'll stop bringing them to me.. or I'll have to give them all out and I won't get any either way." He dug the box out and opened it, handing out a doughnut.

Gerard snorted. "Trishy?" He giggled his annoying girly giggle as he took it. "Maybe you are sweet on her too." He bit into it and chewed, humming at the taste.

"What?" Adam squeaked. "No!"

"Shh.." Gerard scolded with a mouthful.

"No." Adam said quieter.

"That would be so kinky, Adds." He noted the roll of Adam's eyes and sighed. "I'm teasing. Besides, I think she already has a wife. Not that you couldn't be her girlfriend on the side."

"Wife? Girlfriend?" Adam was taken aback by the flash of memory that entered his mind. _"And in any relationship there's always a guy and a girl, even if it's two boys. So if you're the girl, that makes Jeff the boy." _Adam shook off Jay's old words. "I'm not.."

"Teasing again. Gosh, you have no sense of humor." Gerard crammed half the doughnut in his mouth and chewed. He smiled his little crooked smile as Adam glared at him and swallowed. "What? You are a pretty girl."

"So are you." Adam huffed.

Gerard merely shrugged. Why should that bother him? "So, you think I'm pretty?"

"Why're you even in here?" Adam asked, leaning against his bed.

"I wanted a doughnut." The younger boy said, swiping off some creme filling with his thumb and sucking it off, his weird large eyes rolled up at Adam as long lashes fluttered.

Adam sighed. "I mean in this place."

"I killed my parents for making me go to church. We're Catholic. I didn't want the priests molesting me." Gerard had said seriously with his head lowered and his eyes rolled up. He then laughed at Adam's look of horror.

Maybe him being in Adam's room with the door shut wasn't so wise! Adam backed up. If he was serious, he was cracked. And he was laughing now.. so he was totally cracked.

"Oh, god.. you should see your.." He giggled and took a breath. "Your face, man.. oh.. shit." More giggles.

"I think you should leave." Adam said, frightened.

"No. I'm not done with my doughnut." Gerard sighed and shook his head. "You really don't grasp the concept of a joke, do you?" He plopped down on Adam's bed, crossing his ankles and swinging his legs. He nibbled at the rest of the doughnut. "Mmm.. Why should you care if I had done it? You offed your brother for.. whatever he did.."

"That was very different." Adam said through clinched teeth. "Did the priests actually molest you?"

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "God.. I didn't kill my parents, okay. I just wanted to make you make that stupid freaked out face of yours and I succeeded. I did attack a priest though, I didn't want to go to church. The douchebag made me uncomfortable. I kinda thought maybe he had been hurting little boys. I think I was too old for him. But what did I know."

Adam decided that story was less morbid than the other, but it still made him uncomfortable. "What did you do?"

"Do you wanna know? Really? Hah." He popped the rest of the doughnut in his mouth. "I set him on fire. I didn't mean to really. I grabbed the damn candelabra and just meant to whack him with it. It was not my fault it was lit."

Adam stared in horror. "Oh, god.. did you.. did it kill him?"

Gerard shook his head. "No. They put that bastard out really quick. He only suffered a few burns. They sent me here..." Gerard kept a little secret smirk.

Adam saw it. "Are you shitting me again?"

"No." Gerard said with a hint of a giggle. "Okay, a little.. I don't know if he molested boys.. but he caught me sucking one off in the confessional. He was going to tell."

"So you were going to kill him?" Adam squeaked.

Gerard shrugged. "I wanted to shut him up.. It didn't work. He told anyway." That smile he gave creeped Adam out.

"Who were you sucking off..?" Adam inquired.

"Some choir boy. You ask a lot of questions."

Adam flinched. He guessed he did. He figured he would accept Gerard's final story and not risk him changing it to something more disturbing. He lowered himself down onto the other end of the bed.

"You twitch a lot too. You killed your brother, why?" Gerard scooted closer.

"I think you need to go before someone catches you here." The blonde said quietly.

"They won't. I'm like a shadow." He grinned.

"You obviously weren't when setting your priest on fire, ya demon."

Gerard gasped and Adam found himself pushed back on the bed, the smaller boy climbing up over him and pinching and poking at his ribs. "That's not nice to call someone names."

Adam squirmed and squeaked. "Ow.. quit.. I'm ticklish.." He coiled up.

Gerard huffed, stopping. "What did you think I meant when I asked about you opening up anyway?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Would you drop it? I just.. I took it wrong is all."

"How did you take it wrong..?" Gerard's splayed fingers hovered over his ribcage, wiggling and ready to tickle.

"Don't. I took it.. I took it kinda dirty, okay.." Adam grimaced at the admission, biting his lip.

Gerard raised up. "How would you take it dirty?" He blinked. "Oh.. lesbians use strap-ons.. maybe you thought I meant she'd use one on you."

"Strap-on..?" Adam blinked and Gerard shook his head.

"Dumbest pervert I ever met." He sighed.

"Hey, I'm not a-" Adam was cut off as the smaller male straddled his hips.

Up until this point, he hadn't been too uncomfortable with another boy being in his presence or casually and platonically touching him.. even if the tickling was annoying. And up until this point, this kid only seemed like a smart ass who liked to push buttons, not a sexual predator.. But Adam knew that, no, this wasn't like Jeff or Jay.. this boy wasn't them at all.

Still every muscle in Adam's body tensed up. "Please get off me." He uttered smally.

Gerard only smiled like the Cheshire cat and rocked his hips. "I think I know why you aren't into Trish. I can feel it."

And before the blonde could protest, he felt hands grab his head and lips press against his own so hard at first that he felt teeth clang and he groaned. His eyes remained open, wide and frightened. His lungs ached because he wanted to hyperventilate, but couldn't. He recognized this from therapy. He was panicking. He knew. Somewhere in the back of his damaged mind he knew.

Adam had relaxed for only a moment. It was just a kiss. And it didn't feel bad. It wasn't even a dominate kiss like it had started out, but was now soft and sweet. Adam wanted to enjoy it..

But then there was Jay's fucking voice in head, telling him how right he was, that Adam was a slut and was filthy and he was just proving his point. And then there was the blood and the knife sliding out of Jay's stomach and that panic returned.

He don't know how Gerard got on the floor, but the black haired boy stared up at him in confusion. The look on his face almost looked like hurt.

Adam, now sitting up, ran a hand through his hair. He must have shoved him off. "I.. I'm sorry.."

Gerard hugged himself. "You.. you could've simply told me no. I would've stopped. You didn't have to push me." He trembled.. with hurt.. anger..?

Adam felt himself flush. "I'm really sorry.. I didn't.."

"Save it!" The boy screamed, getting to his feet and storming out the door.

"Shit, wait.." Adam was up and out the door, he saw Gerard nowhere as he scanned the hall. Maybe he was a shadow..

* * *

**I think Maria being the chick to talk to Punk was just random. Punk mentions Ric Flair & Molly Holly, also random names that mean nothing. I gave Punk that little Wolverine beard cuz I liked it. Adam's still trying to come out of his shell & be a normal boy. & no, not everyone around Adam has sinister intent for him.. cuz I could be really mean.. Just b/c Gerard made probably over-used quips on a religion, doesn't mean I wish to get into religion. Honestly, I just watch a lot of cartoons like Family Guy & South Park.**


	15. Closet Space

**LadyDragonsblood, Hunter hasn't really done anything bad. I think Adam's trying to think of Jeff as a minor glitch right now. It's sad but kinda fun to write. Thanks, hun. takers dark lover, he probably should've, but honestly he didn't know. Rhiannamator, to be revealed later.. I think I prefer protective Hunter. It's fun having them not really understand each other. Thanks, baby. JoMoFan-spot, chp 13, it's quite alright. & thank you very much, hearing that makes me happy. I had to get the doctor away. Chp 14, Adam needed kind guardians. Those are kinda being spared for the moment. Adam has started to heal, but there's still bumps. Gerard's just young & playful. Thank you, sweetheart.**

* * *

**Figment;**  
**Chapter fifteen/ 'Closet Space'**  
**Rated; M/ L (rape theme, underage, mentions of violence) **

Fuck, he had probably pissed off his only friend here. Well, besides Trish, but most people looked at him like he was this psycho killer or just stared past him because they were lost in their own worlds anyway. "Geri, where'd you go?" Where was his room even at?

Adam walked down the halls. It was kinda dark and he didn't want to be alone.. Fortunately he came up on Hunter.

"Hey, Adam. It's just like 20 minutes till lights out, you know that." The larger blond reminded, flashing a friendly smile.

Adam smiled back. "I know. I was just feeling sorta restless and decided to walk around a bit before bed."

"Just make sure to be in your room." He wagged his finger teasingly instead of scolding. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and I don't want to keep you locked up."

No, Trish didn't think that was necessary or very good for him at this point. Adam had behaved and there was always some guard lurking somewhere and his floor had the nicest one in Hunter. "I'll be back before bed." He gave a faint smirk. "I know Doctor Stratus would kill you if you let me stay up late."

Hunter huffed and waved him off. "I'm not afraid of her."

Adam giggled and carried on his way. He thought about asking Hunter if he had seen his friend, but passed on the idea. At this point he was beginning to wonder if Gerard was even real. He really didn't want to ask and find out he wasn't and him be locked up for longer.

Adam was about to abandon his search when he heard movement from the janitor's closet. Old man Foley was off duty right now. Adam peeked inside and found who he was looking for. He moved closer into the small room, finding Gerard sitting up on some crates.

"Hey, I-"

Gerard flinched. "Don't touch me."

Adam blinked and stilled. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I panicked."

Gerard's eyes were still dark, but the scowl on his face faded. "I guess I can understand that." This was the loony bin, after all.

"Look, it just caught me off guard." It had.

"Still could've just told me no. I didn't do nothing to you. I thought we connected. I just.. I misread, I'm sorry." Gerard slouched, dropping his eyes in defeat.

Damn it. Now Adam felt bad. Because this wasn't Jay and Jay wasn't here- he had made sure of that. Adam cringed at his own admittance. But this was just a regular boy when it came down to it. In therapy they had been working with him on this. They wanted Adam to be able to have a normal sexual relationship with someone one day when he was older. Normal friendships. Adam had agreed. What Jay did wasn't going to own him his entire life. He didn't want to see Jay in every boy he dated or was intimate with or merely interacted with. He wanted to have normal relationships. _"Not everyone will abuse you, Adam. There are good people out there ready to love and be loved. Anyone who abuses you is wrong and you don't deserve that."_ Trish had said.

"You.. you would've really stopped if I asked?" Adam chewed on his lip, watching the smaller boy.

Gerard nodded. "Of course, Adam, you're my friend. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"You wanna know why I killed my brother..? Well, he wasn't my real brother. My mom was dating this guy and the guy had an adopted son." Adam sighed. "But that's not the point. I killed another kid with a kitchen knife."

"Like Michael Myers in Halloween." Gerard uttered off-handedly.

Adam snorted. Now that he thought about it, it did feel that way. Blanking out like young Mikey and grabbing a kitchen knife before stabbing a sibling.. his situation was much different, though.

"No." Adam sighed, leaning against the door, he hadn't realized he had closed it, he tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. "I killed him because he was raping me." He looked up to see that he'd put a look of horror on his young friend's face. "I'm not lying. He tormented me for years. He'd say these things.. call me these things.. tell me all I was good for was being a slut, made me feel that way. Made me feel filthy.. Then one day, he finally just.." Adam stopped and took a shuddered breath.

Gerard had hopped off the crate and bounded over to the blonde. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Adam. I should've asked before the kiss. I didn't know. I just thought since we were both.. I.."

Now the boy was all flustered and unsure. It was a definite switch. It was kinda cute to watch him drop his gaze and nibble on his lip in uncertainty. "It's not your fault. I'm the spaz. You just assumed and had a normal human reaction to another human."

Gerard looked up. "That's awful smart sounding." He shook his head. "I wasn't meaning it like.. I'm not a rapist. I don't think I could be."

"Hm, but you set priests on fire." Adam allowed a teasing smirk.

Gerard gave him a playful shove. "Ass."

"And what about that choir boy?"

"Ass." Gerard rolled his eyes. "He was older than me anyway, by a lot. He'd flirt with me, I really liked it. I could be a slut. I mean, I went into that booth willingly with him. Nothing was against my will. But the priest caught us and told on me. My parents wanted to send me off to lord knows where."

"Maybe boot camp."

"Ooh, all them GI wannabes.." Gerard shook his head, lips quirked. "I really didn't mean to set the bastard in flames. I did mean to hit him though.. but I hit him with an unlit one, he stumbled into a lit one.." Gerard grimaced at the memory. "My whole family thinks I'm the devil incarnate. This place is actually a relief."

"You're too pretty to be the devil." Even though Adam knew that innocent looks could be deceiving..

Gerard smiled. "Why thank you. You're pretty pretty yourself."

"Pretty pretty? You're such a dorkchop." Adam giggled.

"You called me a dorkchop, but I'm the dork..? Sheesh.." Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist.

Adam tensed only slightly, feeling a cheek press against his chest. He was only hugging. It was a hug. Fuck, the kid probably needed a hug. Adam probably needed a hug. Tentatively, he hugged back.

"It was just a kiss, Adam. I just wanted to be kissed. It felt nice. I'm sorry."

Adam tensed back up and pulled away. "It's probably past lights out. Hunter is going to kill me."

"We could always say we got locked in the janitor's closet." He grinned in the dim light of the small room, tiny teeth buried in his lip.

Adam paused for a moment. "They'd be really upset if they found us in the closet together.."

"There is a huge and fantastic gay joke here.. but it's not quite coming to me." Gerard played with Adam's pajama shirt. "Oh well." He looked up and smiled. "We could always kiss, if you wanted to. We don't have to do nothing else. Just think about it, okay. If you say no, I won't bring it up again." He tiptoed to kiss the blonde on the cheek and Adam moved so he could slip out the door.

Adam sighed and quickly followed. He was lucky he didn't see Hunter and quietly ducked into his room. He was too tired to think about anything right now.

-xx-

Adam laid on the big cozy couch in Trish's office. It's why he liked his sessions in here, he could lay on this couch and almost fall asleep.

"I see you've been getting along with Gerard." Her voice brought him back to focus.

"Hm..?" He smiled. "Oh, you see him too? I'm glad." He snuggled down into the cushions. "He's nice. Doesn't look at me like I'm.." And stopped. "Well, you know.."

Trish pressed her lips together. She had recently dyed her hair brown. It made her look more sophisticated. "Adam, I'm not going to tell you what you did to Jay was right, or the best solution to your problem. I think you felt it was your only solution. At the same time, what Jay was doing to you was wrong."

Adam squirmed a bit.

"I sometimes go through and read what Doctor Rosewood wrote about your sessions. She mentioned she revealed you felt like a whore, you were dirty because of what Jay did to you. Do you still feel that way?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Sometimes I want to. I'll hear someone make a comment or say something and I'll hear Jay's voice. Uh.. Gerard.. he sorta kissed me. I pushed him off cuz I heard Jay's voice telling me I was a slut."

"You know not to listen to that voice though, Adam. What did he do after?"

"He was hurt. Told me I could've told him no, he said he'd of stopped. He wants to kiss me, said he wouldn't ask again if I said no." Adam said carefully.

"Hm." She hummed thoughtfully, holding both the tip and eraser of the pencil with her fingers as her elbows rested on her desk. "He's given you the choice then. Letting you decide and promising to respect your wishes. Adam, no one is worth your time if they don't respect what you don't feel comfortable with."

"Jay and Je- Jay never gave me a choice." He looked down, almost mentioning the name he swore to erase from his memory.

"Have you still been seeing him?" Trish asked, noting that Adam almost flinched.

"No." He replied softly.

"Rosewood determined you created him out of sexual frustration. A gay boy coming to terms with his sexuality and living under the same roof with another gay boy who was attracted to you, but felt he couldn't do anything because you were brothers. She- and this is only her theory- but she theorized that maybe you were attracted back at one point and didn't know how to properly convey or deal with it. And this created Jeff in your mind, an outlet to deal with your sexuality, your anger, maybe depression."

Adam had sat up. "I.." He wrung his shirt in his hands. "I really didn't feel that way about Jay.." He had let the doctor believe whatever she wanted.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, I don't believe that theory completely. Jay seemed like a disturbed boy. Maybe if you had felt able to come out and tell what he was doing, even before the rapes, maybe he would be in here instead. I'm not trying to guilt you, I'm just saying. I think you created Jeff because you needed someone to pay attention to you. I think you were very lost and lonely and wanted to be taken care of.. but felt maybe you didn't deserve it or couldn't be. And that's why in your mind, Jeff took advantage of you."

"He's gone now." Adam murmured smally.

"Mhm. And you are allowed to have normal friendships and relationships with others, Adam. Those voices don't have to own you. You have a choice of your own."

Adam's choice was that he wanted to kiss Gerard again. He didn't tell Trish that, thought. And Jay's voice could go to hell.

* * *

**I want Adam out of his shell. It's necessary. I don't know if you should consider that ominous or not. Yes, Gerard is real.. at least, Trish can see him too.**


End file.
